What's forever If You're Gone
by HerAlice09
Summary: Alice throws Bella a surprise 21st birthday party where the lead singer of the band catches her eye. But she never gets around to meet him and at the end of the night he is gone will she ever meet him again and who is this mystery man.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

"Ow"

Damn shoes, damn uneven sidewalk. No better yet damn Alice for picking this ridiculous outfit for me to wear.

Alice my best friend and my roommate had a particularly warped idea of what was appropriate wear for a simple dinner. Yes, indeed it was appropriate for any one other than a walking natural disaster.

I stood up and checked to see if anyone had seen. No one was around but that didn't stop my face from burning red with embarrassment.

Damn clumsiness.

I continued up the path to my favorite photo gallery where Alice had planned my birthday dinner. Yes 21 , the big two one. I didn't see what was so special about it, I didn't drink so it didn't hold the same appeal to me as others my age. But Alice is a fanatic about stupid traditions and she insisted on making a big deal out of it. And after weeks of argument I finally got her to agree to a simple dinner with a few close friends.

I caught my reflection in a window on my way up and stopped to straighten myself out. Crap, my knee was bleeding perfect and I had a tear in my hose even better. I ran my hands over the royal blue dress to smooth it out. Alice did know me so well. It looked wonderful it fit perfectly and the color looked great with my normally alien pale skin. She had arrived around 2 o'clock to "put me together" as she put it. My hair and make up were done to her approval and finally after an hour and a half of fussing she gave up.

I stared at the awkward girl standing on the other side of the path garden. I laughed a little trying to remember exactly why Alice and I were such good friends . The only thing I could think of was opposites attract. Alice was perfect, small and pixie like with jet black hair in wisps around her head. She was alive and bubbly and loved everything girlie. She spent hours shopping and she was good at it. She was even taking fashion design at NYU . The closest thing to fashion I would ever get was photography and that was seriously pushing it.

As I made my way up to the door I could hear music coming from inside. This frightened me because it was just supposed to be a few people for a small dinner and an early night.

I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Oh my Lord!!!!

A flash of black ran towards me and I felt Alice grab me and pull me towards the bathroom.

"Honestly, Bella you can't even walk from your truck to the gallery with out doing yourself bodily harm." She grabbed some wet paper towels and demanded I take the hose off so she could clean me up.

"Alice you know I do good to walk in tennis shoes yet alone high heels. You could have picked some flats to wear tonight."

She looked up at me with a disgusted look, she still could not comprehend my lack of fashion sense.

" Ugh that will have to do. Now lets get you back out there the band will be on soon and you have a lot of rounds to make."

As she shuffled me out the door I gritted my teeth. There had to be at least 100 people there if not more. I took a sharp breathe.

"Be mad later, enjoy your night." and with that Alice hugged me and was off. Probably to find her boyfriend Jasper.

Ugh, deep breathes Bella this will all be over soon. I hope.

I tried to avoid contact with as many people as possible. I really disliked being center of attention. I had begun looking for Alice when I heard him……

"Test…One….Two…." and then a guitar sounded and drums set in. I looked towards the angelic voice and saw just that, an angel. He was standing tall on the stage with a guitar and microphone placed in front of him. He had messy bronzed hair that looked as though it hadn't been combed in weeks and he was lean and god like.

" I hear there is birthday wishes in order, so we thought we'd sing happy birthday.."

I was contemplating how I could be so lucky to have such a creature sing to me when a cake the size of my old Ford truck was shoved in front of me lit up with enough candles to burn a small village down.

Alice was standing in front of me beaming from ear to ear. I laughed a little at her joy. She always loved doing these things and it made me happy to make her happy.

As I watched her sing and clap her hands I remembered the first time we met a little over 8 months ago.

_I had been walking back to the dorm from my Intro to Photography wondering who they were going to put in my room to replace Jessica. She had gotten pregnant and decided to drop out and move closer to her boyfriend in Pennsylvania. I reached into my pocket to get my room key. I hated having to be so buddled up. I had grown up in Phoenix with my mom and New York was like stepping into a walk in freezer._

_I unlocked the door and immediately fell on my face. _

"_What the hell?" I pushed up against the suitcase I had tripped over._

"_Oh sorry I didn't realize you would be here so soon….." The small voice was coming from the closet._

_I stood up and looked around the corner. She was standing with her hands on her hips looking disapprovingly around her._

"_I also didn't realize the closets here would be so small." She said as she pushed my clothes to the front._

"_Oh sorry I'm Mary Alice Cullen but you can call me Alice." She extended her hand towards me._

"_Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella." I took her small delicate hand noticing the strength in her shake._

"_Let me help you" and I turned to grab a bag. _

_Of course me being me I stubbed my toe as I went to big up an oversized make up bag. _

"_Shit, ugh." Hopping on one foot to my bed._

"_I think maybe I should just do it by myself I don't want to be accused of murder by Mary Kay." She said in a sing song voice. Her laugh was like wind chimes._

_I laughed with her. "Yeah I should warn you I'm a walking disaster."_

"_Its ok my big brother Emmett is a bit of a clutz too so I'm used to it."_

"_Oh you have siblings" as an only child it had always fascinated me to hear stories of my friends families. My parents had split when I was baby and neither had remarried until recently when my mom married Phil. But there were never anymore kids._

"_Yes two brothers.." she said with a grunt as she unsuccessfully tried to close the drawers of her now over stuffed dresser._

_I was sitting on my bed watching her try to shove more clothes into the closet wondering how it could be possible for one person to own so many jeans when my phone buzzed. I took it out of my pocket._

"_Hey mom" I said with out even looking at the caller id she was the only person who would be calling me in the middle of the day since she didn't work._

"_Hey honey did your new roommate get there what is like is she nice……."_

_I listened to her ramble for a second watching as Alice tried to force our closet door shut. She almost got it when in an almost cartoon like way it popped open shoving her across the room and into the floor._

"_Oh mom let me call you back ok love you" I hung up and ran over to help Alice up._

"_Ugh I guess I'm going to have to figure something else out."_

" _You can use some of my drawers I don't really own a whole lot of clothes."_

_She turned and gave me this funny look like I had just said I didn't believe in brushing my teeth. She thought a moment._

"_Ok but we will have to take you shopping soon."_

_I laughed at the thought of me galavanting around town from department store to department store._

"BELLA!!!" Alice's voice brought me back.

"Make a wish silly girl…." I looked up to where the angel had been standing he was gone I scanned the room and found him in the corner with a strawberry blonde girl. They looked like they were arguing but then she leaned up and kissed him.

Of course, that fits what would he want with me any way.

I turned back to the cake, closed my eyes ,made a wish and blew the candles out. The room went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO JUST A BELLA MY TWILIGHT SOUL SISTER AND HUMAN PING PONG TABLE. THANKS LOVE FOR LETTING THIS PIXIE BOUNCE IDEAS OF YOU.**

November

APOV

"Hold still Bella or I will poke you in the eye…." I swear I have never met a girl that was so opposed to make up. I mean its not like Bella really needed it but this was a date for crying out loud.

I had met Mike Newton in my calculus class and was working on getting Bella to go out on a date with him. He seemed like a nice guy, very gentleman like, a little over opinionated for my taste but Bella had a lot of whit so it could work. But until recently she had refused, always mumbling in her sleep about "her angel". She was a strange one that girl. So I decided to do a double date with Jasper and I.

Now here we were in our room. I had her pinned down to the chair trying desperately to get her to cooperate with me. Hey, I even let her wear jeans which I was completely opposed to for a date but if it made it easier to get her out the door then whatever.

"I mean it Bella I will resort to violence…" She laughed, I guess because she thought I was joking.

I put the finishing touches on her mascara and turned her around in the chair to have a look in the mirror.

"Well Alice you have really out done yourself. It looks great but I still don't see what all the fuss is over. I mean no amount of make up can cover up my ability to trip over air." She said with a sigh.

I rolled my eyes at her ,wishing she would have more self confidence. Bella really does underestimate how beautiful she is , truly inside and out.

"Ok so stand up lets straighten you out and double check the outfit." I had chosen her outfit for tonight jeans (UGH) some calf length high heel boots and a cream colored sweater that was form fitting and stopped just under the lower part of her cheeks to accentuate her bubble butt. Seriously, she was like my life size Barbie and she had the perfect body for dress up.

"You look great if I do say so myself" I giggled at her morbid expression and ran a lint brush over her. "Bella, I'm so glad you finally agreed to go out. I mean really you keep yourself locked up in our room or the library, people are going to begin thinking you're a nun."

She smiled slightly and I thought I heard her say under her breathe "at least then I could be with my angel" Again strange girl. I had asked her once about the sleep talking and she got all flustered and defensive so I never brought it up again.

I heard a familiar voice start singing on the radio. Ah, Edward my older brother. His band, Eclipse, is the hottest local band in New York. They could easily get a real record deal but he says he wants to focus on school. He attended Juilliard to get his Master of Music. My parents thought this was a waste but they supported him cause that's just how my parents are. How I wish I could get him and Bella together they would be perfect for each other both so compassionate and with drawn not in a bad way but in a way that makes you wonder what they are thinking. But he is with Tanya who is nice I guess though she is extremely controlling and never lets Edward visit us for holidays just like this Thanksgiving and Christmas.

My phone buzzed.

"Hello" I said

"Hey babe are you guys almost ready cause this kid Mike is looking like he is going to pass out " he said with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah we will be down there in a minute promise love you."

BPOV

I turned to go into the bathroom when I heard it. The voice of an angel. Of my angel. I turned to ask Alice if she knew what band this was but she was on the phone so I decided against it.

I had wanted to tell her about my angel when she asked me about the sleep talking but I know how she can be. If she knew that I had even the slightest interest in a boy she would go to the ends of the earth to track him down, thus making a complete spectacle of me.

"That was Jasper the boys are waiting for us down stairs…" Alice said as she fluffed her hair and turned to look at me.

"Ok let's get this over with."

As we walked down the stairs I saw Jasper standing there. He was a good looking guy , tall with blonde wavy hair and bright blue eyes. He was the perfect gentleman , raised in the south, his accent was enough to make any girl swoon but he only had eyes for Alice. It was enough to make me want to puke really but they were cute and undeniable made for each other.

"Hey Jazz." I said as I hugged him he gave me a small kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Bells."

"Bella this is Mike" Alice was standing next to a rather average looking kid with sandy blonde hair and dull grey eyes. Ugh this is what I'm worth shoot me now. No really he was decent enough I suppose. He was no angel that's for sure but he was ok.

"Hello nice to meet you, Alice as told me so much about you." I said as he took my hand in his. Ugh he's a sweater great.

"All good things I hope" and he winked as he said that. Weirdo.

"Well we better get going we have reservations at La Push." Jasper said as if feeling the creepiness of the situation.

When we got to the car Jasper opened the passenger door for Alice. Mike walked around to the other side getting in without offering to open my door. Creep. Jasper opened my door giving me a faint apologetic smile. This was going to be a long evening.

JPOV

This kid seriously sends off some bad vibes. And what a creep he didn't even open the door for Bella to get into the car.

MPOV

I can't wait to tap that ass.

BPOV

Once we were at the restaurant I jumped out of the car with out bothering to wait for Mike to open my door though I doubt he would have bothered anyways. I really didn't like French food but La Push was Alice's favorite restaurant so I should have figured this is where Jasper would bring us.

We were seated immediately and ordered our drinks and opened the menu to decide what we wanted.

"So Mike what are you studying." I really didn't care but I thought I'd try to be polite.

"Anatomy" He said with another wink. I thought about asking if he had something in his eye but bit my tongue and gave him a polite smile instead.

"Mmmm sounds interesting…" Serious creep radar going off.

"I could show you some parts that would really interest you…." Mike said with a glint in his eye like he thought that was cute.

Jasper almost choked on his coke and I felt Alice kick him to get him to be quiet.

"No thank you that won't be necessary." I said between my teeth. Who did this ass think he was. I glanced over at Alice who was hiding behind her menu. She would pay for this big time.

"Are you ready to order?" Our waitress interrupted my plans to get my revenge. I had lost my appetite and was planning on ordering a small salad.

"I will have the Coq au Vin and she will have the Ratatouille…" Mike said in confidence. It took me a second to realize that I was the she he was refering to. What the hell?

"Ummm no thank you I am perfectly capable of ordering my own dinner Mike." I glared at his smug expression. "I will have a small house salad." And I handed the menu to the waitress making sure that I brushed Alices' head to make her look at me. I didn't have to say anything the look on my face was enough to scare her.

Alice and Jasper ordered and we sat in silence for a minute. I was afraid to open my mouth not knowing exactly what might come out of it.

"So Bella what are your plans for Thanksgiving.." Jasper broke the silence. He looked irritated and frightened at the same time.

"I'm spending it in Phoenix with my mother what about you three.." Despite my growing hatred for Mike I was raised to be annoyingly polite.

"Jasper and I are spending it with his family in Texas this year." Alice said in almost a whisper as if she was afraid my anger might explode right then.

"I'm staying on campus to work." I was shocked that Mike could speak with out being derogative

"What about Christmas?" I could tell Jasper was stretching to try to ease the tension he no doubt felt growing around the table.

"I guess I will be stuck a school, my step-dad is taking my mom to Cancun and my dad and his girlfriend Sue decided to go to Italy." I said sadly. I hated spending holidays alone it was depressing.

"Oh that's great I will be on campus too." Mike said excitedly has though he thought we would seriously see each other after tonight. I looked over at Alice waiting for her answer.

"Oh well Bella you can come to Forks with Jasper and I. My mother would love to see you again and my dad and brother Emmett would be happy to have you. My brother Edward will be spending Christmas in New Hampshire with his snooty girlfriend and her family yet again this year so you could stay in his room."

"Ok that sounds good if you're sure your parents wouldn't mind having me." I was actually excited about this.

And by the time we had finished making plans for Christmas the dinner was done. The boys paid and we left. When we got back to the dorms Mike got out to walk me to the door.

"Well I thought that was a fun night." Seriously? Was he mentally retarded cause if he was I could forgive him for his behavior. "We will have to get together again soon."

"Yeah sure sounds great." Again annoying politeness.

"Great how about tomorrow" WHAT!!?!?! Quick Bella lie.

"Oh I have a huge shopping trip with Alice no can do but call me we will figure something out." And I stuck my hand out to shake his hand. He grabbed me and pulled me into an awkward hug. Then has if I had given him some sign he pulled my face up to him and kissed me. UGH his breath smelled of onion and breath mints YUCK. I pulled away and tried to force a smile across my appalled face.

"See you later." And with that I practically ran to my dorm room.

Alice was hiding in the bathroom when I got there.

"YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE MISSY".

"I'm sorry did you say something the bath water is running I can't hear you." She was such a liar.

I changed into my pajamas not caring about washing my face off. All I wanted to do was see my angel to forget about that miserable excuse for a man they named Mike.

I closed my eyes and faded into a deep sleep. There he was singing to me his emerald green eyes piercing through me sending chills all over my body.

Mmmmmm "my angel".

APOV

I came out of the shower and Bella had already gotten in the bed. She didn't even wash her face. She will regret that tomorrow.

"My angel" I heard her whispered and I almost laughed out loud. She was definitely a strange girl. But she was a great friend and I would have to find a guy to make Mike up to her. I know she wouldn't hold a grudge but I felt so incredibly bad.

"Sing my angel" I heard her say and with that I fell into my pillow face first trying to stiffle my giggle.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry if this chapter seems short but it's not intended to be long its more of a filler to hold you guys off until we meet Edward and that I promise will be a long chapter. Also I do have responsibilities outside of writing you know son, husband, job (groan) so I won't be updating daily but **Just A Bella **will keep me on my toes . Plus reviews help I'm an extremely self conscious writer so I need feedback.

Also if you get a sec check out my girl **theotherbella **her story Those Eyes is HAWT. Seriously so read it and review she loves them as much as I do.

And now on with the story.

Oh and since I missed it in the first two chapters….this story is mine the characters sadly belong to Stephenie Meyer.

******************************************************************************************

BPOV

Christmas is supposed to be a joyous time of year spent with your family and closest friends, right? Then why was I so miserable. Oh, that's right because I'm trapped in the middle of hell, except here they call it Macy's.

"Come on Bella you're going to have to pick up the pace if you want to get anything done today." What? We had been at this since 6 o'clock this morning and we hadn't accomplished anything. I looked around me and tried with out success to count the number of bags. I seriously doubted that.

"Alice, sweetheart, I think maybe Bella could use some lunch and a cup of coffee." Esme gave me a soft smile at which I nodded eagerly and pulled myself up on my feet. Coffee yes need coffee. I heard Alice groan as Esme lead me towards the Starbucks.

"You will have to over look Alice shopping for her is like carrying out a CIA mission. The phrase shop til you drop is literal." Esme ordered our drinks and we found a table close to the fountain in the middle of the food court. "I don't think there is anything that Alice takes more seriously than fashion."

I could see where Alice got her laugh from, listening to Esme talk about her children was amazing. I mean don't get me wrong my mother was great but Esme was the kind of mother that every female wanted. She was like a cross between June Cleaver and Shirley Partridge. She was all about the motherly home maker stuff while still being laid back and hip. I felt like I could sit there and spill every secret I ever had and she wouldn't think any less of me for it. She was so very proud of all her children and their accomplishments, she truly believed they could do and be anything they wanted. I couldn't help but long to be her daughter. To have that special connection that my own mother and I never formed.

"So Bella what brought you to photography. Alice says you are quite the artist." She said taking a bite of her cheese danish.

"Well, um, obviously I should not be allowed near any sport, ever. And I am tone deaf and have no rhythm so music was out. Painting proofed to be dangerous as well so photography was it." I laughed nervously, not sure how to open up to her. I was really feeling excepted by the family and was always self conscious about everything I said. She laughed politely and waited for a real answer.

"Ummm, well I love the idea of capturing a moment in time. This world changes so quickly that sometimes we forget to look around us and take it in. Photography for me is a way to capture this change and truly appreciate it." I blushed a little at my honesty. I looked at her over the top of my cup. She didn't look like she was going to explode into laughter. She was just smiling at me sweetly. I really felt comfortable around the Cullens.

EMOV

I sat and listened to the passion in Bella's voice as she told me about why she chose photography as her major. I felt it was mostly a hobby but the way she talked about it made it truly seem like an art. As I sat and listened to her loose her self in the converstation I couldn't help but think of my Edward. He was my musical prodigy. We started him out in piano when he was four years old and he took off from there. He taught himself to play the guitar, drums, cello and sing. He told us at 8 years old that he was going to go to Juilliard. When he was in high school he busted butt to graduate early so he could fulfill his dream. His father wanted him to be a doctor like him and I wanted him to get his law degree but we supported his decision mostly because we knew he wouldn't be happy doing anything that wasn't music related. And my children's happiness was the most important thing to me.

"So what will you be doing this summer?" I was beginning to think about Edward spending the summer at home. I normally don't intervene with fate but there was something about this girl. Edward was dating Tanya and though I was polite and civil I really didn't like the girl. Her parents were from old money and they felt that Edward was a step down. He was forced to spend every free moment with her and her family at their house in the Hamptons but since they were going to Italy for the summer and Edward was going to be taking a job as a counselor at the local music camp, he would finally get the break he needed. I knew he wasn't truly happy with Tanya but he always smiled and blew it off when I asked him about it. Bella was someone I could see him being happy with. She was genuine and compassionate and above all else, selfless.

"Oh I haven't thought that far ahead actually." She blushed slightly like that was a crime.

"Oh well I was just thinking……" _Send out the bait, Esme. "I have been needing to set up a website for my interior design company Cullen Comforts and I was thinking about having a portfolio done to show clients. The only thing is I need a professional photographer to take the pictures necessary……."_

"_OH yes I would love to do that ….I mean if that's what you are asking then yes I would love to help you out with that." Hook, line and sinker._

"_Great lets go find Alice and we can talk about drawing up a contract later." I laughed when I saw the look of horror on her face. "It won't be much longer, I promise I will cut it short soon."_

_BPOV_

_Wow I already had a summer job and Christmas hadn't even come yet. And best of all I would be spending the summer with my best friend and her family who I have strangely become attached too._

_Life couldn't get much better than this. _

_But then I thought of my angel and it could._


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so I'm getting quite a few alerts and not as many reviews so man up people ok. If you don't review I don't know if I'm taking this story the right direction.

Again story= mine characters=Stephenie Meyer

******************************************************************************************

I woke up to the sun peeking slightly through the windows. Last night was the second night I spent in Alice's brothers room and I have to say his bed was like sleeping on clouds. I yawned and stretched and tried to go back to sleep when I heard the door creep open. I smiled under the covers cause I already knew who it was.

"BELLA…..wake up!!!!! It's Christmas Eve we still have so much shopping and decorating and baking and……."

"Alice can I just have coffee first." I laughed as she pulled the covers off the bed in an attempt to get me up.

"Come on Bella really there is so much we have to do today." She said as bounced onto the bed. "I mean I have barely even started the baking for tonight. And I still have mistletoe to hang and stockings to stuff." She apparently forgot to breathe because she took a huge breath after that sentence.

"Ok, ok let me get dressed and I will come down stairs and help stuff stockings while I drink my coffee."

She sat on the bed and waited while I took a shower and put my clothes on. When I came out of the bathroom she was asleep and I giggled at the irony of it. She looked like she was in desperate need of some rest so I left her there, covering her with a throw blanket I found laying across the chair in Edwards room. I liked this room the best out of all the rooms in the house it was rather large and had windows from wall to wall. It was light grey and white and just all around peaceful. Edward had Cds and records lined on the opposing wall with a huge stereo system in the middle. I looked around and assumed he didn't spend much time there because he had no pictures or clothes or really anything there. I mean if I didn't know any different it would just be a guest room.

I walked down the back stairs that Alice had showed me to get to the kitchen so I didn't wake anyone up. I could smell coffee brewing already and my brain began to wake. As I went to pour myself a cup I heard someone else enter the kitchen.

"Good morning Bella" I turned around to see Alice's dad Carlisle.

"Good morning Dr Cullen" I smiled and sat down at the table with him.

"Please call me Carlisle." His voice was soft but strong like him. He was extremely good looking. The kind of doctor you see on soap operas. His hair was blonde and combed back and he looked like he had just got back from a run. He passed me the cream and I took it gladly.

"So what has Alice gotten you out of bed so early for shopping or decorating." He chuckled.

"Both actually but I'm praying she forgets about the shopping." I was being honest.

"Well, that's not likely." He knew his daughter too well.

We sat there in comfortable silence drinking our coffee and staring out the window at the sun coming over the tree line. A few minutes passed by when we heard movement coming from upstairs. Alice came barreling down the stairs.

"HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME SLEEPING!!!!" Her face was flushed and she was out of breath.

"Calm down, it's only been an hour." I said trying not to laugh at her expression.

She walked to the counter and grabbed her purse and car keys. "Come on Bella, lets get on the road."

Carlisle must have notice my reluctance. "Actually, Alice, I still have quite a few presents that need to be wrapped. I have to run to the hospital to pick up some food the nurses donated for the food kitchen. So, I was wondering if Bella could help me by wrapping those gifts for me." He turned and winked at me. I smiled knowingly.

"Ugh, yes daddy. I guess I will just have to go by myself." She was sulking.

"Here take my car it has more trunk space." Carlisle handed her his keys and she suddenly looked like she had forgotten about me not going. "Thank you daddy" And with that she gave me a quick hug and was out the door.

"Thank you, thank you , thank you." I couldn't express my gratitude for what he had just done.

"You're welcome but I really do need help with wrapping presents. Unlike Alice and my wife I am a terrible procrastinator so I have about twenty presents in my study that still need to be taken care of. There is wrapping paper, bows, tape, scissors, you name it, its there. I will be running down to the hospital to pick up that food. I will only be gone around an hour so if you need anything call me. Esme is already down at the food kitchen putting Christmas dinner boxes together so she will probably be home around the same time I get back. Jasper and Emmett went to get the Christmas tree so that could take all day. You are welcome to anything we have. Our home is your home." And with that he was out the door.

I sat there at the kitchen table in silence. Although the house was empty I felt whole, like I was at home after a long vacation. Everything about this house and this family invited you in. They were all kind and gentle people, who constantly put everyone else ahead of them. I was sure there was no way I could ever be that selfless. I got up to rinse my cup out and headed upstairs to Carlisles' study. The Cullen house was easily two of the house I grew up in but instead of being creepily open it was warm and welcoming and cozy.

Carlisle's study was like a miniature library. He had to own a thousand books easily . I could spend months in here and still not touch but a portion of his collection. I found the pile of presents sitting in the far left corner and got to the task of wrapping them up. I wasn't very good at wrapping presents but it was nice to have some time to think. I hummed to myself and thought about the past year. I had met the best friend a girl could ever had, I was doing amazing in my studies and I was spending Christmas with a wonderful family. I already had a summer job lined up and would be spending it with said best friend. All in all I couldn't complain really. It would be nice to have someone other than Alice to share this with but after the disaster date with Mike Newton, I was in no hurry to find that someone.

About and hour and a half passed when I heard someone enter the house down stairs. I had finished the presents a while ago and had moved on to browsing Carlisle's book shelves. I had found a copy of Pride and Prejudice and settled on a lounge sofa but hearing someone enter I got up to see if there was anything that person would need help with. As I headed down the stairs I heard two men arguing. It sounded like they were debating on how to maneuver something. I came around the corner of the living room where the garage was and saw Jasper pinned to the door frame but a rather over grown spruce. He was yelling at Emmett to back out but apparently the tree was blocking Emmett from hearing.

"Hey man seriously do you want your sister to find out you crushed me with the Christmas tree." His face was red from trying to push the tree back.

"I think she would believe you got ran over by a reindeer more." I laughed as I went to try to help Jasper break himself free.

"Bella, I thought you had gone shopping with Alice today." He said brushing the pine needles off his sweater. His hair was ruffled and he looked like he had just come off a rollercoaster ride.

"No Carlisle needed me to help wrap presents." I helped him pull the tree the rest of the way through the door.

"Uh, lucky you." Emmett said has he set the tree upright. We took the tree into the living room and set in the designated spot. We moved it around turning it every which way to find the side with the least amount of gaps when we heard a car pull in the garage. Carlisle walked in with Esme following on his heels.

"Oh boys its perfect, absolutely beautiful." Esme said as she hugged and kissed each one of us.

Shortly after Carlisle and Esme arrived Alice joined us and we set to decorating the tree. Esme had pulled out several boxes filled with old fashioned and home made ornaments. There were little paper stockings and beaded wreaths. It was all extremely nostalgic. Almost like being in one of those cheesy Christmas movies except better because it was real.

I stepped back to look at the tree and noticed that Alice had a sad look on her face. I thought perhaps she had forgotten to pick something up from the store, so I made my way over to see if I could help.

"Hey, Alice did you forget something or is there anything I can do for you?" She looked so hurt, I was beginning to think maybe it was something else.

"No, I'm fine, I just really miss Edward at times like this. You know with the whole family being together and he isn't here with us." She whispered this last part and looked down at an ornament in her hand. I saw a picture of three small children, two boys and a girl. The oldest boy was about 5 years old, I could tell it was Emmett from his curly black hair and the dimples on either side of his smile. He was sitting on a couch with two small children in his lap. I stared in disbelieve at the children they looked almost like twins. The little boy had bronze colored hair and bright green eyes and reminded me of someone I was knew but I couldn't place who. Then there was the little girl with her long thick hair, it was the same color bronze as the little boy.

"Who is that?" I pointed to the little girl.

"That's me. That's what color my hair was when I was little but as I got older it got darker like Emmett's." She smiled and touched the face of the little boy. "This is Edward, people used to think we were twins and mom thought it was cute to dress us in similar outfits."

"It was cute." Esme put her arm around Alice and hugged her close. I could tell that Edward not being there was a source of pain for the family. It broke my heart to see them miss him that much.

"You know what we need…." Carlisle was obviously trying to lighten the mood. "Champagne, Bella why don't you go to the kitchen and grab a bottle from the wine cooler. The glasses are in the cabinet above the cooler and the cork screw should be in that cabinet too." I nodded and went to get everything.

I was thinking about the look on Alice's face and wasn't really paying attention to what I was doing. I wasn't sure what champagne looked like, so I slowly pulled each bottle out and looked at the label. Most of it was in a foreign language so I didn't know what to make of it. I had seen enough movies to know that it wasn't the red ones but I still wasn't sure between the bottles of golden ones. I must have been focusing really close because I didn't hear anyone enter the kitchen.

"Hello."

The voice startled me and I dropped the bottle I had in my hand. It shattered when it hit the tile making a pile of broken glass at my feet. I spun around to meet the face but slipped in the liquid and felt myself falling to the floor. I braced myself for the worse knowing there was glass waiting to make small cuts in the delicate skin on my hands. That's when I felt cold hands wrap around my waist and pull me up into the warm chest of my savior. I had my eyes squeezed tight for the fall that wasn't coming, so I opened them slowly and looked into the eyes of the one who had saved me. They were piercing green.

"My angel…." I said out loud before blushing when I realized I had.

"Not hardly," He laughed. It was like harps at the gates of heaven. "I just happened to be close by."

I heard someone coming. "Bella, are you….." Alice came around the corner.

"EDWARD!!!!" He set me upright just in time to catch her as she threw her arms around his neck. "Oh I'm so happy to see you. I missed you so much. I can't believe this . This is the best Christmas ever, we thought you were going to be at Tanya's…..wait why aren't you at Tanya's" She backed up now and looked at him, questioning.

"Umm, we just had a change of plans is all." He gave her a look that I took to mean don't push the subject.

I cleared my throat not to catch his attention but just to get my voice back. He turned and looked at me with those beautiful eyes.

"Excuse me, I didn't introduce myself earlier." He held his hand out. "I'm Edward Cullen."

"Ummm, I'm, um" Shit whats my name again. Alice looked at me funny and whispered "Bella"

"Bella, yes I'm Isabella Swan." I snorted. Seriously? I should just shut up now. I went to take his hand to shake it and a current of electricity shot threw us.

"OH!!" We said in unison and it almost sounded musical. We both laughed nervously and tried again. No shock this time. His hand was cold and yet warm at the same time. I felt my cheeks getting red and tried to turn my head so he wouldn't see. I suppose we had been holding hands for a minute because Alice cleared her throat. We both looked over at her.

"You should let everyone else know you are here. I know mom will be especially happy to see you. I'm going to take Bella upstairs and help her get cleaned up." She grabbed my hand and started to drag me in the direction of the stairs. We got almost to the bottom step when she turned around and ran back to hug him.

"I really am so very glad you are here." She whispered to him and I could hear her voice crack as a tear fell down her cheek. "I love you, big brother."

"As I love you, little sister." He hugged her tight and kissed her forehead. She turned and came back to me. I glanced one last time at my angel and I could have sworn he winked at me as Alice dragged me up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so chapter 3 and 4 came easier than I thought. I was going to start chapter 5 the very next day but I was in a dumpy mood so I decided against it. I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter I hope I can continue to live up to your expectations. Anyways on with the show.

Story = mine Characters = Stephenie Meyer

******************************************************************************************

EPOV

I kissed Alice on the forehead. It hurt to see her so upset but things were changing for the better. At least I hope. I watched as she dragged this beautiful stranger up the stairs. Bella turned to look at me and just to have a little fun I winked at her. I saw her eyes get wide as she disappeared up the stairs.

I laughed to myself and turned to clean the kitchen up.

"Edward, what a nice surprise! Were you planning on saying hello to your dear mother or were you going to run up to your room and hide for the next two weeks." My mother was standing over me with her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry mom, I was going to come say hello but our guest Bella had an accident and I was helping clean it up." She handed me the broom and dust pan for the glass. I slowly swept the mess into the dust pan and through it in the trash even slower. I knew what was coming. Questions.

"Edward, dear, what are you doing here? Not that I'm not over the moon to see you but weren't you supposed to spend Christmas with Tanya?" She began getting the food from the refrigerator. I got the mixing bowls down from a cabinet knowing she wouldn't be able to reach them.

"Is it so hard for everyone to believe that I'm just here to visit? I just didn't feel like spending Christmas in the Hamptons this year." I looked away when I said this. It was the truth but I knew my mother would see there was more. "Anyways, I'm going to take my things upstairs. I'll be back down to help you and say hello to everyone, ok" And with that I kissed her cheek and walked upstairs to my room.

My room, it felt weird to say that because I hadn't spent much time there since I graduated from high school. I spent just about every free moment with my girlfriend, Tanya, and her family. I'm pretty sure that's what hurt my family the most, was thinking I had simply replaced them with a new family. That was not the case, I hated her family. I thought I was in love with her so I spent my whole miserable existence trying to make her happy. That meant me being miserable. Then one day about a week ago I got incredibly home sick and told Tanya I wanted to spend the holidays with my family. I had never really pushed the issue before but I just had this overwhelming feeling of need. A need to see MY mom, MY dad, and MY sister and brother. She refused, she said she wouldn't spend one second in an upper-middle class home for Christmas or any other day for that matter. I completely lost my cool. I cursed (which I NEVER do) and told her it was over that if she couldn't accept my family for who they were then she couldn't me for who I was. She told me she loved me but that if this was the way it was going to be it was over. At that moment in time I was fine with that but as I flew across country and sat in the taxi cab for three hours there was nothing to do but think. Think about all the good times that we had and yes I missed her slightly.

I got to the top of the stairs and heard Alice in her room humming. I could see her through the crack of the door pulling clothes out of her closet faster than the Indy 500. I knew she would not want to be bothered so I just headed to my room at the end of the hall. I passed by Emmett's room and could hear him and Jasper arguing about some video game they were playing.

"DUDE, you are cheating!!!!" Emmett was screaming as he jumped with the game character as if that was going to make it jump higher. Jasper was laughing hysterically and trying to pull Emmett's pants down as he jumped. I laughed so hard I wasn't sure I could catch my breathe.

When I got to my room I dropped my bags on the floor and fell to the bed. I loved this bed it was soft and warm and just like sleeping on clouds. I decided to hang some of my clothes up and when I got close to the closet I saw her. Bella, standing in MY bathroom in only her underwear. I stopped dead in my tracks. I knew I should look away but I just couldn't. There she was, this beautiful creature, standing in the middle of MY bathroom blow drying her hair and best of all she was naked. NAKED!!!! I watched as she brushed her fingers through her thick chocolate hair. The curves of her breasts were barely visible from where I was standing but they were there. I could see the curves of her buttocks peeking through her slightly sheer panties. Her body was twisting and curving with each run through of the blow dryer and her skin was slightly flushed from the heat. I felt myself getting aroused and was beginning to think about all the things I wanted to do to her when I heard someone come in. I tried to move quickly but the intruder was quicker.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!!!!!!!!!!" Ugh Alice had such poor timing. I looked towards the bathroom hoping the blow dryer had drowned out Alice's outburst but no such luck. Bella had stopped dead in her place and even though I couldn't see her face I knew it was a fierce shade of red. "What the HELL are you doing?" Alice hissed at me. I still had my back to her afraid to turn around and give her the truth.

"Nothing, I mean, this is MY room so I was getting my stuff arranged. I didn't know it was already occupied." I walked quickly to the closet so I could adjust myself without anyone seeing. Damn Alice, why did you have to interrupt. Now I would have to take care of this later. "I was just trying to hang some of my clothes in my closet but since its already taken I guess I will have to use the guest room."

"I can move to the guest room." I looked up to see Bella standing at the bathroom door in my over-sized bath robe. Ugh, need to readjust. I couldn't believe how sexy she looked while being so covered up. I seriously wanted to devour her. Wait, what was I saying this is a stranger for crying out loud and here I stood having EXTREMELY inappropriate thoughts about her. I blushed a little and looked away hoping no one would see.

"No, its fine as long as you don't care to share a bathroom with me and let me use some of the closet to hang my clothes." No sense in kicking her out, it's not as if I had an attachment to this room anyways.

"I think that's fair enough, if it's not a big deal to you." She said. I couldn't look her in the face after being caught watching her, it was just too weird.

"So since that's settled then you can leave Edward." I had forgotten Alice was in the room. I glared at her standing there with that goofy grin on her face. "You know, so she can get dressed." Oh right, damn I wouldn't mind her being like that for a while but it was the polite thing to do.

"Sure no problem, I can get my clothes situated later. I'm going to run down stairs and umm help mom cook." I walked as fast as my legs would take me down stairs and into the half bath at the end of the hall. When I got in there I immediately turned the cold water on in the sink and splashed my face. I needed to cool down and not in the temperature way. I was surprised with myself, I usually do not let myself get that carried away with a female I don't know. I walked down the hall to the kitchen and put naked Bella to the back of my mind to focus on cooking.

BPOV

Oh my god!!!!! Was he seriously watching me blow-drying my hair? I was strangely aroused and disgusted at the same time. I mean what could be so fascinating about me blow-drying my hair. I looked down, oh right, I'm naked. Ugh, perv! I watched as he left the room in a hurry. No doubt as embarrassed as I was.

"Alice, I can't believe I'm saying this but could you help me find something to wear to dinner?" My mind filled with regret the moment the words left my mouth. Alice's eyes lit up with a fire and she got this kind of evil look on her face. She ran to her room and with in a minute was back with what I would guess to be half a closet of clothes. I suddenly was scared for my non-fashionable life. I watched timidly as she laid several outfits out on the edge of the bed. Then she ran back down the hall and came back with shoes to match each outfit.

"Ummm, really Alice I was just thinking of something simple and classic. I'm not trying to impress anyone." I was lying and I didn't know why. Alice and her family had mentioned several times that Edward had a serious girlfriend. But they also said he spent every free moment with her and yet here he was. So that must mean something is up. Right? Or was I just making something out of nothing.

"Well, you can wear this simple black dress then." She didn't try to hide the disappointment in her voice as she handed me this safest looking thing she had. It was classic but still gorgeous. Yet it wasn't enough. I thought for a moment.

"Alice do you have anything in royal blue?" I knew from my birthday dress that this color looked amazing on me. I wasn't sure what was going on, but suddenly I was feeling very feminine.

She ran out of the room and came back with a strapless empire waist dress. The color was a deep blue. The bodice was bunched together slightly drawing attention towards my breasts. "Perfect" I said as I admired myself in the mirror. Eat your heart out Edward Cullen.

Once we had decided what I was wearing, Alice set to curling my hair and fixing my make-up. I began to wonder if I was wasting time trying to get his attention. I mean I didn't even know for sure if him and Tanya were broken up or if it just worked out that he could be here. Not only that but how do I know if he is even interested in me. I mean sure he watched me blow-drying my hair naked but I was naked what guy wouldn't watch that. I was starting to get extremely nervous.

"Ok Bella, I'm done." Alice stood me up and walked me to the mirror backwards. Once she was sure I was steady on my feet, she turned me around to face it. WOW, I didn't even look like me. Well, I did but it was a fancy, glamorous me. She had fixed my hair in soft curls down my back with the front pieces pinned back to keep my hair out of my face. And my eyes were smoky with light pink lips. I was pretty, well as pretty as I was going to get. I calmed my nerves while I waited for Alice to get ready. She was a pro so it didn't take her long. When she returned my nerves went over the edge. I sat down at the desk feeling light headed and nauseous.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Ugh, I can't do this. I can't be ….." I waved a very dramatic hand over my entire body. "This"

"What are you talking about? You look absolutely beautiful! Any man would be lucky to have you. Especially my brother." I looked at her in shock how did she guess.

"I'm not interested in your brother Edward!" I said in a high pitched voice as we walked down the stairs for dinner.

"I know, I was talking about Emmett." She said jokingly and winked at me.

When we got to the bottom of the stairs, the rest of the family was beginning to gather in dining room. I watched as Jasper's eyes lit up at the site of Alice. I caught site of Edward gawking at me and blushed. He was still as beautiful as the first time I saw him. I never would have imagined I would get to spend the next two weeks in the same house as him. I walked to the table where he took my hand and kissed it.

"You look beautiful." He said softly as he pulled my chair out for me to take a seat.

"Yes, well clothes have that effect on people." I whispered in his direction. He turned away but I knew he was blushing.

**A/N : I will be posting pictures of Bella's dress at a later date. I also will be posting song titles and certain poems that go along with the story. Please review I know it has been a while since my last update but I swear reviews help keep me motivated.**

**Lots of love!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so chapter 5 took way long to write and I apologize deeply for that. I have a ton of people on alert and NOT AS MANY REVIEWS!!!!!! PLEASE MAN UP!!!!!!!! I don't want to be one of those threaten you with your life writers but I can be a pretty fierce pixie if need be. Also I don't want to beg for reviews but it seems the only way to get them. What I will tell you is the more reviews I get the faster I will update and the longer the chapters will be. Plus if you ever want to get to the lemons review review review. Sorry this chapter took so long but I had a lot going on what with Twilight being released this morning and going to the party. It worked out for the best in the end because it ended up being a longer chapter. REVIEW and I will make them all as long.

That is all!

Story= Me Characters= Steph Meyer

******************************************************************************************

EPOV

Dinner was amazing. It was the first time in years I had sat down with my whole family and just hung out. I had almost forgotten how amazing my mother's cooking was and I couldn't wait for Christmas breakfast. I looked around the table, everything was the way it used to be before we all moved on to go to college. Emmett was eating everything but his plate and fork, my parents were listening intently as Alice told them all about her classes for next semester and I was beginning to compose music in my head for my band. Jasper was a new addition, at least to me. My sister and him had been dating since their freshman orientation three years ago. He was a nice guy, very laid back and well mannered. He treated Alice like an absolute princess which was good because she was used to it. I liked him a lot and hoped we would become friends like him and Emmett. And then my eyes hit Bella. Beautiful Bella. She was sitting across from me listening quietly at Alice rattle on about nothing. She looked like she was listening but her eyes were telling me her mind was somewhere else.

"So Bella why did you choose NYU to complete your degree?" I was reaching for some way to get her to talk to me. Any bit of information I could drag out of this mysterious creature was amazing to me.

"Umm…" Apparently shocked that I had addressed her. "I don't know really….I grew up in Phoenix and I spent my summers here in Forks so I guess I was just ready for something different?" She said it like she was asking me if that was the answer I wanted. Her self confidence was ridiculously low.

"What about your choice in major? I mean why photography? It's not really challenging is it?" I immediately wished I hadn't said that. Great Edward, why don't you belittle her that will win her over! IDIOT!!!!

"Well…" She smirked. "No, I guess it isn't really all that challenging but it's beautiful. It's art none the less, right. I mean it's a beautiful expression of someone's individuality and imagination. It's my way of expressing myself and the emotions that the surrounding world bring to my heart." She said it with such confidence, I almost wondered if I was talking to the same girl. She was amazing!

"I mean isn't that why you chose music? To express yourself?" I was in absolute awe of her.

"Mm, uh, yes your right. I guess I just never thought of a picture holding that much emotion and passion to it." What was going on here? Was I falling for this girl? Surely not, I barely know her.

"Well, children, I hate to break up the interrogations but we should move to the den for dessert." Esme said as she began to clear the table. "Emmett, hun, be a dear and you and Jasper grab some wood from the garage and get the fire place going. Alice grab those glasses and bring them into the kitchen. Edward, sweetheart, why don't you and Carlisle get the piano and everything set up. Bella, you can help Alice and I get the kitchen cleaned up if you don't mind." Ugh, I wasn't done talking to her. I would need to get her alone. I had to know what she was thinking. I suddenly wanted to know every secret, every dream, every memory that her mind held from me.

"No, of course I don't mind." She grabbed my plate and hers and walked into the kitchen. Some part of me wanted to reach up and grab her and ravish her right there. Oh my God, Edward, what the hell is wrong with you?

"Come on Edward, we will have to push the piano out from the wall. It apparently got in Alice's way while she was decorating." Carlisle broke my train of thought and I got up and followed him into the den.

"Son, you could be a little nicer to our guest. She is painfully shy as it is don't push her out." I was shocked by the attachment my family so quickly developed for Bella. I had been dating Tanya for 3 years and they had never shown this much interest in her.

"I know Dad. I really didn't mean for that to come out like it did. I don't know what's going on with me. Usually, I'm more well-mannered than this." It was frustrating, not trusting myself to say and do the right thing for Bella. It was frustrating to know that I wanted to do anything for Bella with out even really knowing her.

"Edward, do you think maybe you have feelings for Bella?" Carlisle was always very perceptive but surely he had missed the mark this time. Right?

"No, father, I don't think that possible. I'm not even sure where Tanya and I stand right now." This was true, although I was missing her less every second I spent with Bella. I grabbed the opposite side of the piano from my father and helped pull it to the center of the room. Once we had it positioned I ran my fingers down the keys. I was home here. I missed my piano more than I thought. I got so used to using my keyboard in my apartment and having to go to the school and use their grand. It was nice to be able to do that but you had to sign up on the schedule and you were only allowed an hour. You can't really fully enjoy the piano for only an hour.

I sat down on the bench and began to run my fingers through the scales as a warm up. I had done two scales when Alice, Esme and Bella joined us in the den. I looked up when they walked in the room. Bella had walked over to the fire to warm her hands and the glow from the flames had flushed her skin. My mind went instantly back to earlier when I had watched her blow drying her hair. I watched her talking to Emmett, joking, laughing. Her face was red from the heat of the fire and her hair turning a almost chestnut color in the light. She was so naturally beautiful.

"You know if you keep staring at her like that she will think you are a freak." Alice came and sat down on the bench beside me. My sister and I were so close in age that people used to mistake us for twins. We used to be best friends. She knew everything about me and I her but in the last few years we had grown apart. Not on purpose it was just the direction that life took us in. I finished school early so that I could move on to Juilliard leaving her to finish her junior and senior year without me. Then I met Tanya and well she consumed my every free moment.

"You know your awfully irritating for just a little person." I teased her.

"I've missed you big brother." I put my hand on top of hers.

"I've missed you too little sister." I did, I missed all of them. I squeezed her hand and put it on the keys.

"Shall we?" And with that we began playing right along side each other just like in the old days. We played Jingle Bells and Frosty the Snowman. Then she got up and moved to Jasper as she sang All I Want For Christmas. I had forgotten what a beautiful voice she had. I watched Bella as I played the song. It was a funny feeling that was coming to me. Like the song was telling me what my head wouldn't let my heart feel.

She looked a little uncomfortable and I could only imagine being an only child from a broken home she couldn't understand the bond that my family had with one another.

"Ah, you know what would be nice?" Jasper must have seen her too. "Some hot chocolate!"

"Oh I'll get it!" Bella almost fell when she stood up too fast. I took the opportunity to get her alone.

"Um, perhaps I should assist you with that. We wouldn't want to have another incident like earlier." Ugh ok Edward there you go insulting her again. Damn boy just keep your mouth shut.

"Ok" And I walked to where she was standing by the door way. We turned to walk through the door and when we got in the frame, Alice jumped up and yelled.

"Stop you two!!!" I turned to look at her standing with a smile going from ear to ear. "You have to kiss!!"

"Excuse me" Bella was just as shocked as I was. What the hell was Alice trying to do?

"Look up. Mistletoe!! You two have to kiss!" She was trying desperately not to combust with laughter.

I looked up and sure enough there it was. I wasn't sure how I felt about this. Don't get me wrong there was nothing more I would love to do right now than kiss Bella but I had spent the evening basically putting her down and I wasn't sure how she would feel about kissing me. I looked down into her soft chocolate eyes and they were looking back at me as if to give me permission to kiss them. So I bent down slightly and pressed my lips to hers. They were soft like satin and tasted of strawberry lip gloss. They were full and willing and when they made contact with mine there was an almost electric current that ran through my body. With out thinking my hands went to her lower back to pull her in for more. I felt her arms wrap around my neck and she pressed her body into mine. She wants this too! My heart was singing songs of love and foreverness. Her lips parted and invited my tongue into her mouth. When I obeyed she moaned slightly sending more electricity through my body into my groin. I caressed her tongue with mine and could feel myself getting aroused. I pressed my body into hers and when I knew she had felt my reaction she pressed hers harder against mine and pulled her leg up to wrap around mine. My hands slipped lower to the top of her buttocks and my fingers grasped at the material that was irritatingly blocking me from getting to her skin.

"MMHMM" I heard Carlisle clear his throat and we were brought back to the room, where my entire family was staring in disbelieve at us. I would have been embarrassed if I hadn't just realized I was in love. That's right. Fuck Tanya. I knew what I was missing out on and I knew what I wanted and that was Bella.

BPOV

I looked up to meet his eyes, silently begging him to kiss me. As if he could read my mind he bent to press his lips to mine. They were soft and yet strong not forceful just eager. I felt his hands move up to my lower back and I couldn't stop myself from wrapping my arms around his neck and tangling my fingers in his hair. He tasted so good, I wanted more. I pressed my body into his unconsciously signaling him for more. I parted my lips and licked his with my tongue to invite his tongue in. When I felt his warm tongue caress mine I let out an involuntary moan. His reaction was better than I thought he pulled me closer and I could feel his hard on pressing into my stomach. OH MY GOD!!!! I brought my leg up to wrap around his and felt his hands move to my upper buttocks, grabbing at the cloth like it was a locked chain keeping our bodies from tangling together. I could do this all night but about the time I got ready to take it a little farther I heard Carlisle clear his throat very loudly.

"I think we would all like that hot chocolate now but perhaps you and Bella should get a cold glass of water, son." He said trying to contain his laughter. I buried my face slightly into Edwards chest to hide the embarrassment.

"Um, I should help you with that Bella." Esme came towards us. I felt Edward shift to try to hide his arousal from his mother. She was too quick though. "Edward you should, umm, run upstairs and get Bella and Alice some blankets to wrap around them for the outside tree lighting." Reluctantly he pulled away from me and headed up the stairs.

Esme and I went to the kitchen. I felt even more awkward than usual. I felt her eyes watching me as we prepared the mugs with hot water.

"Mrs. Cullen, I apologize for my behavior just then. I do not normally conduct myself in such a manner and I wouldn't want you to think that I was normally that hormonal. I just honestly don't know what came over me." I smiled as I remembered the feeling of his hands on me.

"Love has a funny way of making people act abnormally. You can not be blamed for something you had no control over." She winked at me as she took the tray back into the den. I took a second to collect myself and my thoughts. Love. Yes, I guess that was what I was feeling. As if I could have lived in that moment for the rest of my life and been just as captured as a photo I would have taken. I splashed cold water on my face and walked back into the den. Edward had made it back down with two lap blankets. Jasper was helping Alice get hers wrapped around her tight. Edward held mine open inviting me in. I walked over and let him wrap it around me. When he got it situated just right he caressed my cheek with the back of his hand. I looked into his eyes and felt unconditionally loved for the first time in my life. We turned to walk outside with the rest of his family, with my family. We stood outside in the cold and waited for Carlisle to flip the switch. Edward stood with his arms around me to keep me warm. The tree lit up and it was like watching fireflies escape from a disturbed bush in the summer time.

"Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?" I whispered to Edward.

"I could think of one." He said. And I felt him kiss the top of my hair.

Please God let this not be a dream or a joke.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry about the delay in Chapter 7. I had originally planned to have it done by Monday and posted but life handed me a handful of lemons and there wasn't any vodka around. I ended up in the ER with my son because he had an asthma attack. Then we had a doctors appointment the next day to get a treatment set up. Then Tuesday I ended up back at the doctor because his lips turned purple. So needless to say my mind has rightfully been preoccupied. That said I want to point out the fact that we are on Chapter 7 and I have only 28 reviews for the story!?!?! 28 really guys that's all you have? Either this story secretly sucks and you all are taking Thumpers advice and not saying it sucks or you just don't care to tell me how much you like it. Reviews whether constructive criticism or lunatic enjoyment are greatly appreciated so please please please with a cherry on top REVIEW!!!!! Now on with the show.

Story line= Mine Characters=Stephenie Meyer

******************************************************************************************

BPOV

I lay quietly awake staring at the ceiling the next morning. Last night had been so incredible. I was afraid to get out of bed and find out it was all a dream. I groaned when I heard a knock at the door.

"Alice, go away! I'm not ready to get up yet." She really needed to learn how to sleep in.

"Umm, ok I'm sorry." I looked up to see Jasper standing at the door.

"Oh no Jasper come on in. I thought you were Alice come to force me into another Christmas tradition." I sat up in the bed and made room for him to climb in.

"What's up?" Jasper and I were really good friends but he didn't normally sneak into my room at ungodly hours of the morning, so I knew something had to be on his mind.

"I just wanted to talk to you about Alice." Ok, he was acting really weird now. "Well, you know her better than anyone……"

"Not you." I interrupted him.

"Yes, but I need a female point of few." He was sweating and looked really nervous, which was strange for Jasper because usually he was more in control of his emotions. I was beginning to worry. I hope he isn't planning on breaking up with her.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny red box. He opened it and handed it to me not looking at me. I looked down into the box and gasped. It was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It was a princess cut diamond with two smaller rubies on either side and had diamonds going all the way around the band.

"WOW!" That was all I could say. I was in shock and awe. "Jasper this is gorgeous. It's perfect for her!"

"You think so? I have never been this nervous in my whole life. Bella, I'm not even sure how to ask her or when or where or anything." He chuckled nervously.

"It doesn't matter Jazz she loves you. You know she will say yes. Why are you so worried?" I picked the ring up to get a better look at it.

"Well, I want it to be simple but uniquely us. She means more to me than I could ever explain. I want this to be absolutely perfect for her. Can you help me come up with something?" He was asking me? Didn't he remember who he was talking to? I had not one romantic bone in my little body. I wasn't even sure if I had ever really had a boyfriend.

"Uh, well, I guess I could try." Internal groan. I hated girlie stuff and Jasper was the last person I would have thought would put me through this.

"What are some ideas that you have?" I had no idea where to start. I mean I had obviously never proposed or been proposed to so what would I know. I mean I had never even been in love. Well that was up until yesterday. My mind took me back to the events of last night. The way Edward tasted in my mouth, his strong hands running down my body. The cold outside with his warm arms wrapped around me.

"Bella? What do you think about that?" Jasper snapped me back to the present.

"Huh? Sorry Jasper, I got side tracked." Then suddenly it hit me. Alice and Jasper had a love like no other. Why should he propose like anyone else. This proposal should be uniquely them.

"I have the perfect idea!" All of a sudden I was extremely excited.

******************************************************************************************

EPOV

_I could hear her breathing. At least I thought I could. Or maybe I was just wishing I could. UGH! What is wrong with me? Why don't I just grow some balls and get up and go to my room to see her? Would that be ok with her? Well, my clothes __**are **__in there and I need to take a shower. We made a deal to share the joining bathroom, so I could take a shower and then get some clothes. Yeah, she couldn't say anything then._

So I got up out of the bed and went into the bathroom. I could hear voices in my room. Sounded like Jasper and Bella talking. Why would Jasper be in Bella's room? I turned the shower on and moved closer to the door to listen. I could hear them talking about some ring. Wait! A ring, he was proposing to Alice?!? How had I missed that? I climbed into the shower and let the warm water run down my back, relaxing my shoulders and allowing myself to let go for a brief moment. I must have really been out of the loop the last three years. I mean, how could my baby sister be getting married? I knew Jasper and her had a special relationship but I guess I never thought it would get that serious. Well, I was excited for her none the less and made a promise to myself to be around more. I wanted to be involved in life again. To live the way I choose to live. I was free for the first time in a while.

I finished up in the shower and stepped out to dry myself off. I had water in my eyes and was rubbing the towel in them to get it out when I heard it. I soft gasped from the door to the left. The door to my bedroom where Bella was staying. My eyes shot open and I saw Bella standing at the door not even trying to look away from my naked body. Her eyes were as big as saucers and her face was a crimson red.

"I…uh…I, well" She couldn't get what she was trying to say out. I grabbed the towel next to the wall and wrapped it around my waste. She was fumbling to get to the door but I wasn't letting her get away that easily. I reached for her wrist as she turned to the door and pulled her toward me. I let my fingers brush her cheek and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"I guess this means we're even now." I took her chin and brought her lips up to meet mine. She still tasted like strawberries. She took my lips in eagerly parting them to let her tongue in my mouth. I pulled her in closer to me running my hands down her back. She shivered and pressed herself into me harder. I ran my hands up underneath her shirt feeling her soft bare skin on my fingertips.

"BELLA!"

UGH, Alice! I turned to shut the bathroom door but she got there first. Her hand hit the door and she giggled as she pushed it open. Was she trying to kill me? Murder by blue balls would definitely go down in the history books.

"Alice, can you not see that we are busy?" I tried to stay calm as I looked at her. Bella was too embarrassed to turn around.

"Oh yeah, I see you're busy but it's Christmas and everyone is downstairs waiting to open presents and you know how mom hates to get off schedule." And with that she walked out of the bathroom. I heard her go to the closet and assumed she was getting Bella some clothes. That should take a minute or two. I turned to Bella and she looked like she was going to die.

"Hey, don't worry about her. It will be ok." I kissed her lips again but this time she pulled away.

"I'm sorry but I don't normally act like this."

"Like what?" I was confused. Didn't she want to be with me? I mean that is what all the kissing has been about right?

"Like a hormonal teenager! I have never behaved in such a way to make anyone question my morals. I am the responsible, dependable girl." She was literally almost in tears. Shame, she was feeling shame. Then it hit me. She is a virgin! Wow, I don't think I have ever met a 21 year old virgin.

"Bella, are you…….a virgin?" I whispered it like I was planting a bomb in a field.

"What, I didn't say that!!! I just said that I never acted like this…. And that maybe we should slow down….." Ok, this was cute. She was rambling. She didn't want me to know she was a virgin.

"Bella, it's ok if you are. I think it's nice actually."

"You do?"

"Yeah, it means you have a good head on your shoulders. Obviously you think before you act and there is something to be said about that. Listen if you feel this is going to fast we will slow down." I would die from blue balls if only to make her happy. I was whipped and we weren't even technically dating yet.

"Ok" She looked a little confused by this. Maybe she had never been told that it was ok to slow it down.

"Well, I guess I should get dressed if you want to take a shower real quick. Then we can join the rest of the family downstairs." she nodded slightly and turned the water on. I gave her a hug and kissed the top of her head before leaving the bathroom to allow her some privacy. I shut the door behind me as I walked into my room to get some clothes.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" Alice was standing next to the bed laying out options for Bella. She didn't look at me when she said this.

"What do you mean, Al? I'm spending Christmas with my family."

"You know what I mean. What are you doing with Bella?" She turned to face me and I saw protection in her body language. Did my own sister think that I was going to hurt her? I wasn't that guy ,she knew this so why would she question my motives?

"I don't know yet Alice, this is all new to both of us. I came here for a break from Tanya, I didn't expect to meet Bella. But I will tell you I am glad I met her. She is the most amazing person I have met in a long time. I'm not sure where this is going or if it is even going. But I'm excited to see what happens. Let's not jump into anything head first. Bella has told me that she thinks it's moving to fast so we agreed to slow it down a bit." I pulled my shirt over my head and motioned for her to turn around so I could put my underwear and jeans on.

"She is my best friend, Edward, and you are my brother. I see the way you two look at each other and there is something there but what happens when you go back to Juilliard and Tanya comes wandering around? Will Bella be a rebound or just some girl to fill the space Tanya left you with?" Her words were harsh.

"I can't believe you think I would treat any female like that. I mean I thought you knew me better than that. Alice, I don't have to justify myself or my actions to you. And I most certainly don't have to define my relationship with Bella to you." I was getting angry with her outburst. I headed for the door to go back to the guest room before Bella came back in. I didn't want to let her see me upset like this.

"Edward, please don't be angry with me. I didn't mean it to offend you. I just want to make sure that she isn't going to end up getting hurt when the sparkle and shine wears off." She turned to walk back to the closet. I had nothing else to say to her after that. I was still angry but I knew I would get over it.

******************************************************************************************

APOV

I wasn't trying to make him mad at me but Bella was my best friend and although I didn't think he was capable of hurting her I was worried what would happen. I would apologize later after he cooled off. He would forgive me, he always did.

Bella came out of the bathroom about the time that Edward left the room. She looked slightly disappointed that he wasn't present. I knew this was moving too fast for her. She had never been in a relationship before and well could we even count this as one?

"Bella, there are several outfits on the bed for you." I walked over to turn the curling iron on.

"You know Alice believe it or not I am capable of dressing myself." She was seriously diluted if she thought that was true.

"Just amuse me ok." I said that a little sharper than what I had intended.

"Is there something wrong?" She caught on quickly.

"No, not really. I mean I'm a little concerned about this fling with Edward you have going on." I was just going to put it out there.

"Alice, Edward and I spoke briefly in the bathroom about everything. We agreed to take a step back and slow down. And besides that Edward can't possibly be anywhere close to as bad as that Mike Newton you tried to hook me up with. So please let me make the decisions on my relationships." She had a point.

"Ok, Bella, I'm dropping it. Besides I would love if you and Edward got together. You two are perfect for each other really. I just don't want either one of you to get hurt. It would put everyone in a really awkward position."

She finished getting her clothes on and sat down at the computer desk that I had made into a makeshift vanity. That was the end of the conversation. I wasn't going to push the issue any further.

******************************************************************************************

BPOV

After Alice finished fixing me up we went downstairs to open gifts. Thankfully it didn't take long to put me together because it was just Christmas morning so my make up was light, my clothes were relatively comfortable, my hair just slightly curled.

As we walked into the living room I began getting anxious. This was going to be a really big Christmas for everyone and it felt wrong that I should be apart of it. I was extremely honored to have been welcomed into this family so whole-heartedly.

We sat down on the couch and began handing present around in a circle. Emmett got new speakers for his jeep, Edward got a stereo that played cds and records, Alice got one of those new touch screen laptops. Alice had gotten me a five hundred dollar gift certificate that you can use anywhere. I had gotten her a camera for when she did her fashion line. Edward stood up and walked over to me with a box.

"I wasn't sure what to get you but I wanted it to be nice so I asked Alice to help me." I opened the box it was an ipod touch.

"Wow, you didn't have to get me anything. I'm not even sure what to do with this." I took the Ipod out of the box and turned it on.

"I already took the liberty to put some songs on there for you. I also downloaded the pictures you took last night on to it."

I was speechless. I stood up and gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you that was really thoughtful." Now I was feeling guilty for not getting him anything. Not to mention the blue balls I certainly had been giving him.

"Alice, dear, you forgot to open your stocking." That was the cue. I turned as Jasper handed her the stocking.

"Oh, I thought I had gotten everything."

I smiled as she turned the stocking upside down to allow the gift at the bottom to come out.

APOV

I was sure that I remembered everything but apparently I didn't. I took the stocking from Jasper and turned it upside down to get the gift out of the toe of it.

It was a small red box. Earrings probably.

When I opened the box there was nothing but a small note in it. I opened the note and read what had been written in Jaspers elegant handwriting.

'_You held out your hand, and I took it without even stopping to make sense of what I was doing. For the first time in a quarter of a century, I felt hope. Now I ask to take that hand in marriage and spend the rest of this century filled with that same hope. Mary Alice Cullen, will you marry me?'_

_A small gasp escaped from my lips and I could feel the tears swelling up in my eyes. I looked to see Jasper kneeling on one knee holding the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. His eyes looked worried and I laughed at the thought of saying no. With out saying a word I knelt down in front of him and nodded slightly before kissing him. He slipped the ring on to my left ring finger. I heard my parents let out a soft sigh and ran to my mother to hug and kiss her. No one said a word but that's how Jasper and I worked no words were necessary. _

_I looked around and even my brothers were teary eyed. I looked at Bella and she was gleaming with joy. My whole family was present for this, it couldn't have been more perfect._

"_This is the best Christmas ever." _

_Edward walked over to the piano and started playing Joy to the World. This is how our day would go in silent celebration._


	8. Chapter 8

So since I'm feeling slightly motivated and I actually have some free time on my hand here is the next chapter. Again please review!!!!

Story=mine Characters=Stephenie Meyer

******************************************************************************************

BPOV

The next few days were a bit of a blur. The Cullens were throwing their annual New Year's Eve party and a lot of preparation went into that. Between shopping for decorations and Alice dragging me from store to store to find the perfect dress I barely had time to think about anything. I hadn't seen much of Edward except for at dinner and breakfast when the whole family sat down.

"Alice can we sit down for like two minutes? My feet are seriously about to detached themselves from my legs and run away." She had made me wear heels on our shopping trip today. She said I needed to get some stamina built up. I think she is crazy but apparently my opinion doesn't count.

"We only have one more store for today. We have to find that dress, the party is tomorrow. And as much as Edward might like it you can't go naked." She had been making innuendos like that all week. Apparently she wasn't the only one who had noticed that Edward was slightly avoiding me. Maybe slowing down wasn't such a good thing. I wasn't going to worry about it though. To be honest I really didn't have time to worry about it.

"Ok, last stop." Alice grabbed my hand and half dragged, half carried me into the store.

"May help you find anything in particular?" The sales woman eyed me skeptically.

"Yes we are looking for a dress that would be appropriate for a New Year's Eve party." Alice pointed in my direction indicating that I was the one in need of the dress. She had bought hers months ago having more experience in shopping and what to wear.

"Oh, we have a few choices. If you tell me what size you wear I can meet you at the dressing room with a variety of dresses." She pointed us in the direction of the dressing room and I practically ran to the sofa that was facing the mirrors.

A few minutes later she came back with several options, most of them being too fruffy. After about forty-five minutes of failed dresses I finally came to the last dress. It was a deep purple with a low neck line to show off my cleavage. It had a jeweled buckle in the front to create the illusion that it was barely being held together.

"This is good." I could hear the disappointment in Alice's voice.

"It will have to do. It's getting late and we need to get plenty of rest before tomorrow night." I agreed for the simple fact that I was hungry and tired and ready to go home.

We had the sales rep take it to the register. After we had paid for it we headed home. Not much was said on the way back. I knew that Alice had a lot on her mind. As she was finishing up plans for the New Year's Eve party she was beginning planning on her wedding. She had asked me to be the maid of honor and they had set a date in late June. On top of her wedding she was responsible for decorations and catering at Emmett's charity ball on Valentine's day. There was a lot on her plate.

"Hey, Alice exactly how many people are going to be at this function tomorrow?" Big crowds make me nervous.

"Only maybe one hundred fifty to two hundred people." She said that like it was no big deal.

"Oh" Now I was outrageously nervous.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

I woke up this morning feeling pretty shitty. I had been avoiding Bella lately trying to obey her wishes and take things slow. But who was I kidding it took everything I had not to jump across the table and devour her every morning and night. I swear she did things on purpose just to get to me . Like the way she chewed her food. I enjoyed watching her eat. She made food look so delicious. Like everything was made of heaven.

I watched as she bit on her lower lip out of habit. This in particular drove me up the wall. I would watch as her teeth pulled her lip into her mouth and she sucked on it slightly every time getting aroused and having to excuse myself from the table early.

_BZZZZZZZ BZZZZZZ_

I looked at my phone. Tanya was calling again. You would think that me not answering the first ten calls would get the point across but apparently not. She had sent several text messages saying she had a surprise for me and couldn't wait to see me. I could wait, I could wait forever. What I couldn't wait on was Bella. I mean I could wait for the sex but I wanted the kissing and everything that came along with that to continue. I couldn't just tell her that. I wish I could.

I forced myself out of bed not bothering to take a shower. That was not a safe place, I could run into Bella. Naked Bella at that and I don't know if I would be able to control myself. So, I took my stinky, sweaty self downstairs for breakfast.

"Hey bro, why so down?" Emmett came off as a dumb brut. The kind that doesn't care about anyone or anything but himself. But that was a common misconception, he was actually really caring. In fact, it was his idea for the charity ball. He started it back four years ago when a good friend of his died from luekemia. The charity ball is set up so that various organizations fighting for a cause could come together as one. It gives an equal opportunity to all the groups involved. To attend is a hundred dollars, plus there are silent auctions, as well as live auctions. At the end of the night all profits are split up equally and divided amongst the participating charities. My band, Eclipse, plays every year for free of course.

"Oh you know, just not looking forward to going back to school." I lied.

"Sure, well let me know if you need to talk about it." He didn't believe me but he let it go anyways.

"Good morning, Edward." I froze. This was the first time since Christmas that she had spoken to me.

"Good morning, Alice."

"Are you excited for tonight?" That was a stupid question.

"Sure." I wanted to stay mad at her a little longer but I knew she was fixing to pull out the face.

"Edward, I'm sorry if I upset you terribly the other day. Can you forgive me? Please, big brother." And there it was that puppy dog look. Damn.

"Oh Alice, you know I can't stand mad at you. Besides a new year, a new start right."

"Right" And with that we hugged and walked to the dining room together. Mom would be happy, she hated it whenever any of us kids were having issues with each other.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

After another breakfast spent with Edward avoiding eye contact with me, the day went by relatively quickly. Not that he wasn't looking, I could feel him looking. But whenever I looked up to meet his eyes he would look away. I was getting really tired of this charade. Thank goodness we were leaving tomorrow afternoon. If he didn't want to be around me then I didn't want to be around him. No, that's a lie cause I desperately wanted to be around him and by around him I meant my legs wrapped around him. Ugh, stupid hormones.

So it was now 2 hours until the party and I had been exfoliated from head to toe, plucked, and curled. Alice and I sat on the edge of Edwards bed as she painted my toe nails.

"So, have you talked to Edward lately?" I gave her a look. Where was this headed?

"No you know that. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." She helped me hobble over to the vanity so she could take the rollers out of my hair.

"He really does like you a lot."

"Mhhm, he has a funny way of showing it." I closed my eyes as a ray of hairspray spread through the air around me.

Then she began on the makeup. It took a little longer than usual because she said it was glam makeup. Then once the makeup was finished she did another run of hairspray. I sat on the bed and watched her get ready. Her dress was red sequined with a plunging neckline. It was extremely sexy and daring. I would never be able to feel comfortable in something like that.

After she had finished she helped me slip my dress on. Then she helped me put my shoes on. They were like death on heels. I walked around the room for about fifteen minutes to get the feel of them hoping that this would prevent clumsiness but knowing that it was a lost cause.

"You ready?" No, but I went anyways. We got about half way down the stairs when I tripped. I braced myself to hit Alice and make both of us fall to our death, when I felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around me.

"Careful" Edward was standing on the step above me holding me tightly to his chest. I squirmed a little and he let go.

"Hello, Edward you look nice." He was wearing a grey suit with the first two buttons on his white dress shirt undone. His hair was still the mess that it normally was. Apparently it wouldn't do anything else.

"So do you, Bella. I have to tell you, though ,I enjoy the color blue on you better."

"Well, I suppose it's a good thing I don't dress for you then." Was he trying to play games? He ignores me the last 6 days and now he wants to comment on what I'm wearing.

We continued down the stairs where guests were already arriving. This saved me from any awkward apologies that may come out of his mouth. The Cullens stood at the front door welcoming family and friends while Jasper and I stood back and waited to be introduced as they came by. I shook several hands when they became too many and we all moved to the den where the party was being held.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

Ugh, I got an instant boner when I caught her on the stairs. She smelled amazing and the material on her dress was so smooth. Now I was standing at my front door trying to think of my grandmother naked as I welcomed people I barely knew into our home.

We moved into the den as the crowd began to swell. I made my rounds introducing myself to anyone I didn't already know and catching up with ones that I did.

"Well, hello stranger." I was frozen at the sound of her voice. I turned to look into the amber eyes of a strawberry blonde female.

"Tanya, what are you doing here?" That was the most polite thing I could say.

"I told you I had a surprise for you." She wrapped her arms around me forcing herself to break my comfort barrier.

"Tanya, did you ever think that a lack of me answering meant anything?" I mean was she really that dense.

"Oh Eddie, I know how you like to sulk. You are just letting your pride get the better of you. Let's forget about that silly fight and move past it. It's almost a new year, time for a new start." She was now rubbing her hands all over me.

"I hate when you call me Eddie. You know you're right it is time for a new start. One where we are separated from one another." I was searching for a way to break free from her.

"What are you talking about? We have already had a break. Come on this is just a small fight, we can work past this." She was almost begging which was pathetic.

"Not this time. Tanya you all but called my family and I trash. You acted like I was asking you to move to a third world country instead of visiting my family. I need someone who is going to love and accept me for who I am and that includes my family in the package." I was having to pry her hands from around my neck.

"I love you."

"No you love the idea of me. Someone to stand next to you while you shine in the spotlight. To disappear in the shadows so that you can take the forefront. That's not me. I need to shine too. And I need someone who is going to stand next to me and support me. I don't want to be in the background being bossed around and told how to dress or do my hair." I was just go to lay it out for her.

"Edward…." Oh, thank God.

"Bella, this is Tanya my ex-girlfriend, who was just leaving." Tanya looked from me to Bella.

"Oh so this is what you left me for?" She walked over to Bella and I resisted grabbing her and physically throwing her out.

"Well, Bella, let me just tell you I won't go down with out a fight. I am Tanya Denali and I always get what I want." She said this in such a threatening manner I was almost afraid she would throw a bunch. But she was too much of a socialite she wouldn't want to ruin her image.

"Oh, well, I am Isabella Swan and I would love to show you to the door. I think you have more than over stayed your welcome here, don't you?" People were starting to notice the confrontation.

"That won't be necessary, I can find my own way out." And with that she excused herself. I turned to thank Bella but she was already gone.

The rest of the night I spent trying to catch up with her but there were about three hundred people in my home and it seemed like everyone of them wanted to talk to me. I wanted to get to her for the midnight kiss but I couldn't get that lucky.

The countdown came and went. I was pissed that I had missed my chance. It would be tomorrow before I could talk to her again. It was four before everything was still again. I was sure she had gone to bed and I didn't want to disturb her.

BPOV

I snuck up to my room around twelve thirty. I was tired and uncomfortable. Surprisingly I had managed to not sprain my ankle tonight. I jumped in the shower to wash all the hairspray and makeup off. Once I was done I my pajamas on and climbed into Edwards bed. I was happy to be going home today. I had to be back at work tomorrow and I needed to get books for the coming semester. I was hoping to be able to get out before Edward woke. It was strange enough that I had to save him from his ex, I really didn't want to think about the awkwardness of a thank you coming for him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

APOV

Rap Rap Rap

"Ugh" I looked over at the clock. What the hell? It's six in the morning, the damn dorm better be on fire.

I got up and went to the door. The person standing there was the last person I expected to see.

"Edward, are you ok? Are mom and dad ok? Is there something wrong with Emmett?" I was starting to panic. Why else would he show up at my dorm this early in the morning unless something was wrong, right?

"No everyone is fine, I just thought we could get some breakfast before classes start." He was acting really strange. Nervous and jittery even.

"Edward, do you know what time it is?"

"Um, yeah, I wasn't sure what time classes started for you. And I wanted to surprise you, so, you know, the early bird catches the worm. Or in this case the girl. Uh, and by girl , I mean you…..my sister."

Ah, Bella, right. Now this makes sense.

"She isn't here, Edward. She went to Staten Island with a group of students from one of her photography courses. She won't be back until tomorrow. Sorry."

"What? I told you I'm here to see you Alice. Why would you think that I would come to see Bella?"

He was delusional.

"Edward in the three years that I have lived in New York you have never ventured out of your musical bubble to have breakfast with me. So there has to be something else behind your sudden need to eat with me."

"Well, I have more time on my hands this semester, since my class load is lighter than usual. And I told you at Christmas that I was going to be around more."

"Right. Ok, well then come back around nine and we can begin that togetherness." I laid back down and pulled my comforter over my head. That lasted about two seconds before he pulled it off.

"I could kill you in two point five seconds and not think twice about it."

"Get up now and I will take you to Starbucks."

"Uh-uh. It's gonna take more than that."

"Fine. Get up now and I will take you shopping."

I was silently debating with this one.

"Anything you want my treat." Gotcha!

"Ok leave the room. I'll be ready in ten minutes."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

Five hours and about a million stores later we had stopped to get lunch. I made a mental note to never offer to take Alice shopping again no matter how desperate I was to find out why Bella was ignoring me.

"You failed to mention to me that you didn't have classes today." I lost hope of that around nine when I asked when she had to be back.

"You failed to mention that you were going to interrupt my beauty sleep." Touche.

"So, Edward, go ahead and tell me what's going on. With as many questions as you have asked me today about Bella I'm beginning to think you either A) want to be her or B) you are writing a biography on her. So which is it?" She was very observant.

"Neither, I'm just curious is all. I mean, I want to get to know the people who are close to you." This could be taken as true because I had been spending an increasing amount of time with Jasper as well. Turns out he is a pretty cool guy and really fun to hang out with. We were becoming fast friends. He had even asked me to be a groomsman.

"Right. Well, Edward, she is my best friend. And her feelings were really hurt by the way you acted over the holidays. You swoop in and sweep her off her feet and then drop her as soon as she opens her heart to you. I mean come on. Do you really have to ask why she is ignoring you?"

"Wait a second Alice. She told me she wanted to slow things down. The only thing I could think to do was to back off. I can't get with in two feet of her with out feeling like I'm loosing control. Alice can I tell you something without you freaking out or judging me."

"Of course, I know I give you a hard time sometimes but I'm your sister you can always come to me with anything."

"I think I am in love with Bella." I had to put it out there. "I mean, she is all I think about now. I close my eyes and I can see her face. I smell strawberries and I can taste her lips. When I sit down to play, it's always something that reminds me of her."

"Ok, what am I supposed to do about it?"

"I need to tell her. I have to be with her and not in a sexual way in a way that feels like I can't live without having her around. I need you to help me show her how much she means to me."

"Well, I'm not sure what you are wanting me to say. I mean if you want to show her how much she means to you it's going to have to be big. She feels used and like a rebound chick."

That was exactly what I was afraid of.

"She is way more than a rebound girl."

"Then prove it."

Yes, prove it that is exactly what I was going to do.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

Several weeks had passed since the New Years Eve party. I had managed to get out before having to face Edward the next morning. School began just like before except now I was finding it harder to concentrate on my lessons. I had failed my first test in photo development and was behind on projects that were due in days.

It didn't help that Alice had been dragging me to every dress shop in the state of New York. On top of her trying to find the perfect wedding dress, she was on a mission to find me the perfect ball gown for Emmett's charity ball that was in less than a week. We had finally found the perfect dress. It was a royal blue strapless dress with a jeweled bodice. It was full at the bottom and was one of those dresses that made you just want to spin around in circles like a little girl. The fabric at the bottom was bunched in random places held there by additional jewels. Alice liked it because it made me look like a princess. I liked because it was going to knock Edward's socks off.

I was brought back to reality when my phone began ringing. I took it out of my pocket . Speaking of Edward. He had been calling everyday since New Years Eve and he always left the same message.

"Hey, it's Edward but you already know that otherwise you would have answered your phone. Anyways, I was still wondering if you could call me so we could talk. Anytime day or night. Well, I hope you have a wonderful day. Talk to you later…….hopefully. Maybe. Just please call me……..Bye"

"Edward again?" Alice was just getting out of the shower.

"You know you should really talk to him. He is moping around waiting for your phone call. He calls me everyday to try to get me to talk to you for him."

"Alice, I just don't know what to say to him. I'm incredibly embarrassed about how things went over Christmas break and I just need time to think." This was partly true, the other part was how foolish I felt thinking me being a virgin was no big deal to him. He proved that wrong when the next day he completely avoided me and there on out stayed that way.

"Well you will have to face him eventually, like this Saturday at the charity ball."

Right, I still wasn't sure how that was going to go. I mean his band was playing so hopefully he would be super busy with that and not be able to force me into an awkward conversation about why avoidance seems to be the theme in our relationship. Relationship, is that even what you call this. Two strangers who shared a few amazing make out sessions and then he avoided me and now I'm avoiding him? This is screwed.

"I know Alice, I guess if at that point, he wants to talk, then I will talk to him. But I just don't know what I'm going to say."

"Oh, he is going to want to talk to you about this. Trust me, he is going crazy. Which is funny because I have never seen anything but music hold his attention this long. I think Tanya and him lasted so long because she put forth way more effort than I would have for a guy who was only mildly interested in me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

APOV

God, I swear this charade between Bella and Edward was killing me. I knew if she would just talk to him this would all be straightened out but I couldn't interfere. Edward had come to "visit me" two weeks ago and made me promise not to tell Bella about his plans for her.

I wasn't sure if what he had planned would work or if she would just think it was a show but we would see.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TanyaPOV

I was on a mission. A mission to get my boyfriend back. That's why I was calling him for what is probably the tenth time today.

"Hello" Ha, gotcha.

"Well, hello, Edward. I was beginning to wonder if your phone was still working." I knew it was but whatever.

"Tanya, I've been really busy lately. I just don't really have time to talk right now."

"Oh, I just wanted you to know that I got your brother's invitation to the ball this weekend."

"Oh that's great Tanya. It will be nice to see you." What does that mean?

"Oh good I was just making sure it was ok if I came?" Why was I nervous?

"Of course you should come. It would be great if you were there. I mean to support Emmett."

"Great! So I will see you there. Save me a dance." And with that we hung up.

Oh I am so gonna get my man back.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it took so long to post the next two chapters. No real excuse just lack of motivation. Well Thursday was my birthday so there was some excuse. Anyways pictures of dresses and links to songs used are on my profile so check them out. Oh, and pay attention the Hinder video has our beloved Emmett in it and he is just as hot as the bad ass as he is as a vampire. Enjoy.

Story=mine Characters= Stephenie Meyer

Chapter 10

BPOV

"Oh wow!!!" For the first time in two hours I was getting the chance to look at myself. Alice, of course, had come over and primped, plucked, sucked and polished every inch of my body. My hair was curled with jeweled bobby pins holding the front strands out of my face. The dress was even more perfect with the whole package involved.

"You look amazing!" She was always proud of her work.

"So do you think Edward will like it?" I was getting up some nerve. I needed to talk to him about what happened and why I had been ignoring him. He deserved that much after the million phone calls these past few months.

"Are you kidding me? He is going to see you and die a happy man!" She was a little over whelming at this point. I was beginning to think that the whole idea for a Valentine's day ball thing was not entirely Emmett's idea.

"Right, well that would only be slightly embarrassing if he did die!" I would indulge her silly mood for now. I had to admit I was feeling pretty giddy myself. I had never gone to prom mostly because I was terrified of having to dance EVER. But also because I wasn't really comfortable being in a dress.

After Alice finished putting the final touches on her hair we headed out. She had braided her short hair into a beautiful updo. Her dress was a silver grey color with black trimming and a black bow at the waist. Her dress was poofy to but not nearly as bad as mine.

The limo had been waiting for half an hour to take us to the ball. I thought this was rude but Alice said you should never arrive on time to an event and definitely never arrive early. She said it showed desperation.

When we arrived at the ball I could tell that we were definitely not early. I looked around me suddenly feeling way out of my element. There were tuxedos and dresses everywhere. I was right it was just like being back in high school and walking into the prom. I hated high school.

Inside the banquet hall there were red, white and pink roses lining the walls. The dance floor shimmered like someone had thrown red glitter on it. It was classy not promish in anyway. I could tell that Alice had put a lot of effort in the decorations. It wasn't cheaply done at all.

"Alice, this is beautiful. You really did a great job!"

"It didn't take long. Emmett made me promise I wouldn't go over board."

"It's perfect."

"BELLA!!" Emmett was rushing towards us like a line backer going in for the tackle. For such a big guy he sure could move swiftly.

"I'm so glad you came. I have to admit when Alice told me she was going to invite you I was all for it, but I figured you would say no. You don't really strike me as the social butterfly type."

"Well people surprise each other every day, huh. I didn't think a big brut like you would be interested in helping the community better itself."

"Oh, wait, this is a charity event! Damn, I thought it was a themed keg party! Better hurry and cancel the order of wings then, huh!" He said nudging my side with his elbow as he winked.

"Enjoy your night, Bella." He turned to make his rounds as host.

Alice and I slowly made our way around the crowded ballroom. We visited every charity table going over their silent auction items and bidding on anything we thought we might like. There were about ten charities. There was one for the March of Dimes, St. Jude's Children, Susan G. Komen, Avon's campaign to stop violence against women and that was just a few. It was amazing how everyone had come together to help support each other.

I was starting to get really comfortable when I heard Emmett's voice come over the speakers.

"I would just like to thank everybody who came to this event. As you all know I lost a very dear friend to leukemia several years ago and this is my way of keeping his spirit alive. Feel free to bid on anything at the tables and also stick around after the show and we will be holding a live auction. Now, I would like to introduce my brother Edward and his band Eclipse." And with that several girls in the crowd went crazy.

"Thank you. We will be starting the show in about fifteen minutes. Please, everyone while you're waiting for us to begin take another look at the auction items on the tables."

Ah, his voice was even more beautiful in person. I had gotten so used to listening to the saved messages. I watched him carefully, trying not to draw attention to myself. He was talking to a beautiful blonde, possibly the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She was wearing a red dress that might as well have been invisible. I mean the top was practically see through. There was lace strategically placed to cover the necessary areas of her breasts but other than that she was topless. Her hair was in a ball of curls it looked like it was getting ready to just cascade down her back. What am I saying why do I care who he is talking to? Am I jealous?

I felt my face turn red as I watched him grab her hand and kiss her cheek before turning to the crowd. Yep, this is what jealousy felt like. I wanted to rip her hair out of her head and pour wine down the front of her ridiculously gorgeous dress. That hussy.

"Bella, are you ok?" Alice's voice brought me out of my imaginary attack.

"Alice, who is the blonde talking to Edward?"

"Oh, that's Rosalie! She sings with the band sometimes. Edward says she gives a different dynamic to their music."

Oh, so they shared a love of music, great.

"Actually, I'm hoping to get the chance to introduce her to Emmett tonight. She is just his type. Well, actually they are one big contradiction. He is a big grizzly teddy bear and she is a beautiful macho woman."

"I'm sorry? A macho woman?"

"Yes, she can take any car apart and put it back together. Probably with a blindfold on. Not to mention, she is a black belt in karate which means she is probably the only person in New York who could kick Emmett's ass, fix his car and make him swoon in the same day."

"Oh, good. That's good." What a relief! He was still on the market.

"Hello, Becca…..Alice." Ugh, spoke to soon.

We turned to meet the amber eyes of a familiar strawberry blonde.

"It's Bella." I corrected her.

"Whatever."

"Tanya, what are you doing here?" Alice didn't have as much tolerance as I did.

"I was invited, Alice. Edward sent me an invitation. Didn't you two know we were getting back together?"

Bitch, she was gloating. But hearing her say that hurt.

"No, we hadn't heard. Congratulations, Tanya. Looks like you got what you wanted." That's all I could say without choking.

"I always get what I want, I told you that already." And with that she walked away.

"Don't pay any attention to her Bella. You and I both know that's not true." Alice gave my hand a quick squeeze and went over to where Jasper had just entered the ballroom.

At this point I was ready to leave. I would not wait around and be humiliated. I headed towards the door.

"Hello, are you leaving so soon?" I turned around to see a rather large, dark skinned boy standing in front of me. He was almost taller than Edward and he had long dark brown almost black hair. It was obvious by his features that he was Native American.

"Umm, yes it turns out this evening wasn't such a hot idea."

"That's a shame. I've been watching you and I was hoping to get a dance before you left."

"I'm sorry. What did you say your name was?"

"Jacob. Jacob Black."

**EPOV**

Rose and I had everything set up. I was going to sing two songs dedicated to the two women in my life that were causing me the most angst. One in which I was getting rid of and the other in which I would be begging mercilessly to be mine. Once Bella said she would have me, Rose was to sing a song for us to dance to. This was huge I was making a very big statement tonight. I was confessing my love for Bella in front of my entire family and all our friends.

"Ok Rose, let's get this right. My miserable existence depends on it."

"Edward, what happens if she says no?"

"She won't. Alice said she had a dream about it. She will say yes."

"Right. Alice had a dream. Sure, a dream seems like a reliable source."

"Just please don't mess this up." I gave her hand a quick tug and kissed her cheek. I turned to look out into the crowd. I finally found Bella and Alice and to my great disappointment Tanya had found them first. I was so ready to be done with her. I wasted the last three years of my life trying to fit into hers.

I began to tune my guitar, checking the amps to make sure there was no squeal behind the microphone. I looked up and saw Bella talking to Jacob Black. He was the worst person for her to be hanging around with. His band, Wolf Pack, was constantly hanging around stealing lyrics and melodies. He was still holding a grudge from when we beat them at Battle of the Bands two years ago. How would he know I was interested in Bella? He must have been talking to Emmett. Emmett was impossibly open with people.

It was now or never.

"Eddie, I just wanted to wish you good luck." Tanya was standing at the edge of the stage. She was wearing a royal blue form fitting dress. This color looked so much better on Bella's fair skin as opposed to Tanya's orange spray on tan. The front of the dress was two pieces of cloth held together by a thin strand of diamonds and the back was even worse.

"Oh, Tanya, I'm so glad you came. I want you to know that the first song of our set tonight is for you." And with that I kissed her cheek and turned to the microphone.

"Ok, are you ready for the show?"

People began to crowd around the stage. I was feeling a ton of gratification from Tanya knowing that this first song was for her. I wouldn't announce it to the crowd. That would not be gentleman like, but the people who mattered the most would know the significance of the song.

BPOV

"Hello, Jacob. My name is Bella Swan." I held out my hand and he took it. His skin was on fire, like he had been holding it against a warm flame.

"So, what about that dance?" Oh, right.

"I don't dance. Ever." This was a lie, I would dance with Edward. But Jacob didn't strike me as the romantic relationship type. I kind of got the feeling he was trying to save me from embarrassment.

"Oh, well stick around you'll change your mind." And with that he walked away. Boy, he sure was over confident.

"Bella, I think you need to stay long enough to hear Edward's first two songs at least." Alice had slowly been making her way over to Jacob and I. She looked worried about something but I didn't press it because I knew she would tell me when she figured out what to say.

"Fine, Alice, but then I really just want to go home ok." I was extremely uncomfortable with the fact that Edward was going to be singing love songs. Especially since Tanya had just told me that they were getting back together.

"The first song is to Tanya. Pay attention, it's important."

I heard the guitar start up and Edward's beautiful voice came over the speakers.

_**I just want to be alone tonight**_

_**I just want to take a little breather**_

_**Cause lately all we do is fight**_

_**And every time it cuts me deeper**_

The pain in his eyes was disturbing. Like he was feeling those cuts heal as he was singing.

_**Cause something's changed **_

_**You've been acting so strange**_

_**And it's taking it's toll on me**_

_**It's safe to say that I'm ready to let you leave**_

Was he seriously singing a break up song? On Valentine's Day.

That's when it hit me. What Alice had said about listening to the first two songs. I started to panic. He was going to make a scene. This was my punishment for not answering his phone calls. He was going to sing a song to me in front of hundreds of strangers. Damn it Bella, why didn't you answer the fucking phone. I needed to get out of here.

_**With out you, I live it up a little more everyday**_

_**With out you, I'm seeing myself so differently**_

_**I didn't wanna believe it then **_

_**But it all worked out in the end**_

_**When I watched you walk away **_

_**well I never thought I'd say**_

_**I'm fine **_

_**With out you**_

Oh dear god! I caught site of Tanya, she looked like she could kill someone. One guess to who that someone might be. I had to get out of this crowd before the song was over. That was not going well, the crowd seemed to be on Edward's side. It was like quick sand the more I struggled to break free the more I got sucked in.

"Bella? What are you doing?" Alice looked amused by my behavior.

"Alice, you set me up! You know what he is doing and you didn't warn me." Tears were threatening to take over my eye sight. I sucked in a deep breath, trying to control my emotions. I could hear Edward's voice continuing with the song. The song that was no doubt leading to my song, which in turn would draw me to the center of attention. Which is exactly where I didn't want to be.

"Bella, calm down. You are being ridiculous." She obviously never got embarrassed. No, of course not, Alice lived for this kind of stuff.

"Bella, seriously, you aren't going anywhere. My parents are here, along with all of our friends. You will embarrass him."

"Oh right, well we wouldn't want to cause anyone any embarrassment now would we. Except, wait, isn't that what he is doing to me!"

"Bella, this is his Romeo moment. You know the point in the story where he kills himself because he can't live without Juliet. That is what he is doing. He doesn't know how you feel. He doesn't know how you will react. All he knows is that he loves you. So he is risking his dignity to proclaim that love to you. Be a good Juliet and do the same."

"Are you CRAZY!!!!!?" They song was coming to an end. I couldn't breath. I was angry and terrified. I knew what I would say but why in front of all these people? Why couldn't he take me on a quiet picnic and do it there like normal people? Oh right, because I DIDN"T ANSWER THE DAMN PHONE!!!!!

_**I just wanna be alone tonight **_

_**I just wanna take a little breather**_

_**Damn, this was it. I was trapped. There was no way out.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

JPOV

I could see Bella getting flustered as she slowly figured out what was going on. At one point I thought she was going to pass out.

"Bells, calm down. Everything will be ok." I put my hands on her shoulders trying to calm her. She was frazzled.

APOV

Why is she being so ridiculous? Doesn't she know how many girls would kill to have Edward "embarrass" them like this?

"Bella, relax. This is happening and you are going to say yes to whatever question he asks you." I was growing impatient with her insecurities.

"How can you be so sure?" She was breathing really hard.

"I had a dream about it."

"You HAD A DREAM!!. That's it you are crazy. I should have you committed." She was freaking. Jasper rubbed her shoulders. This seemed to help. He always knew how to calm some one down.

"Aw, now Bella don't say hurtful things."

EPOV

I looked down to see Tanya fuming. I swear she had smoke coming out her ears. I smiled politely.

"You are an ass." She mouthed at me.

"I know." I mouthed back.

"This next song I wrote while lying awake for what felt like the millionth night. You see, there is a girl who has stolen my heart and she won't give it back. And to be perfectly honest, I'm not sure I want it back. Anyways, here it goes."

BPOV

Oh, God, please, please, please make me invisible right now. I swear I will never ask you for anything else again.

I heard the guitar start up. Damn, people can still see me. Thanks a lot, God.

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you**_

_**Cause I know that you feel me somehow**_

_**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be **_

_**And I don't want to go home right now**_

_**And all I can taste in this moment**_

_**And all I can breathe is your life**_

_**And sooner or later it's over **_

_**I just don't want to miss you tonight**_

When I heard his voice, I stopped all arguments with Alice. He was singing to me. Just like in my dreams. This was one of my dreams. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes but for once I didn't care. His voice was so tender and smooth. He was my angel and he was finally singing to me.

_**And I don´t want the world to see me´Cause I don´t think that they´d understandWhen everything´s made to be brokenI just want you to know who I am**_

ESMEPOV

My son was in love. And best of all it was with Bella.

CARLISLEPOV

So this is how he plans to win her heart. I hope it works. I would hate for the old Edward to come back.

BPOV

I stood there disappearing into the words he was singing. He handed his guitar over to Rosalie and slowly began moving down the stage to the floor.

_**And you can´t fight the tears that ain´t comingOr the moments of truth in your liesWhen everything feels like the moviesAnd you bleed just to know you´re alive.**_

He was like Moses. The crowd parted as if knowing he was coming for me. I couldn't move. Part of my brain was saying run for it, the other was singing with him. I wasn't even embarrassed, as I thought I would be.

_**And I don't want the world to see me **_

_**Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_

_**When everything's meant to be broken**_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

He took my hand in his.

_**I just want you to know who I am.**_

I was blushing way more than I had ever done before. Tears were cascading down my cheeks. He kissed my hand just as the song was ending.

"Bella Swan, will you do me the great honor of being my Valentine?"

I was giggling like a twelve year old girl. This was right out of one of those cheezy high school movies. Like the one where the guy breaks into the stadium and serenades the bitchy girl in an effort to tame her wild ways.

"I would love to be your Valentine."

He spun my arm up and around my head, forcing me to do an awkward attempt at a dance.

"Let's dance. The next song Rose is going to sing I picked out for us."

I suddenly reverted back to being uncomfortable. The crowd that had briefly disappeared was standing in the middle of the dance floor. They had made a large opening in the center as if giving us space to dance.

"I can't dance." I whispered softly. I knew he would hear it.

"Don't worry. Just hold on tightly." And with that he lifted my feet onto his. He looked towards the stage and gave a slight nod to let the band know to begin.

"Just look at me, Bella. No one else exists right now." He was right. Obediently, the crowd had disappeared again.

I heard the band start up. Rose's voice came over the speakers like a sweet breeze over a mid-summer picnic.

_**One, two, three Counting out the signs we seeThe tall buildings Fading in the distanceOnly dots on a mapFour, five, six The two of us a perfect fit You're all mine, all mine**_

With every beat of the verse, he twirled me around.

_**And all I can sayIs you blow me away**_

I looked into his eyes. I felt safe. He made me feel protected, with his arm wrapped tightly around my waist. He kissed my nose softly. I felt so graceful.

_**Like an apple on a tree Hiding out behind the leavesI was difficult to reachBut you picked meLike a shell upon a beach Just another pretty pieceI was difficult to seeBut you picked me Yeah you picked me**_

There were no words that needed to be said. It was a comfortable silence. The song was saying it all. I caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of my eye. It was a flash of blue and then a small commotion. Then as quickly as I had seen it, it was gone. I looked to where it had happened. All I saw was Alice with a huge smile on her face and Jasper busting at the seams with laughter. I wonder what that was about. Edward cleared his throat to bring my attention back to him.

_**So softly Rain against the windows And the strong coffee Warming up my fingers In this fisherman's houseYou got meSearched the sand And climbed the tree And brought me back down'**_

I saw Alice and Jasper join us on the dance floor, quickly followed by Carlisle and Esme. With that cue the rest of the crowd joined in. I smiled at Alice and mouthed a quick thank you as Edward continued to twirl me around the floor.

_**And all I can sayIs you blow me awayLike an apple on a tree Hiding out behind the leavesI was difficult to reachBut you picked meLike a shell upon a beach Just another pretty pieceI was difficult to seeBut you picked me Yeah you picked me**_

Once the song had ended, I gave Edward a quick kiss on the cheek and excused myself to the bathroom.

APOV

As Edward lead Bella out onto the dance floor, Tanya came around the edge of the crowd. She looked furious. She had her eyes locked on Bella and Edward and I knew something was going on in her frizzy little head.

I made my way over to where her and her less evil twin Lauren were standing.

"I can not believe he has the nerve to think he can do better than you. I mean really look at her. She is so mousy." They were have a trash talking session. That was fine by me as long as they just talked.

"Oh no, Lauren, this is so not over. Watch this." She moved like she was headed towards Bella. I was not going to let her ruin this moment. So I very quickly stepped backwards onto the train of Tanya's dress. I really just intended to rip the edge to distract her momentarily. What happened next was ten times better than I even I could have planned.

_RRIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPP_

The whole front of Tanya's dress split open. She was standing there exposed to the world. A sharp squeel escaped her lips and I felt Emmett brush past me.

"Alice Cullen, I should kill you right now!" Emmett was laughing as he wrapped his jacket around her shoulders to cover her up.

"Oh, my bad was that your dress I was standing on. To bad it was so cheaply made. I thought for sure you would have shelled out the money for a designer dress that would have at least put up a fight against my heel."

"You bitch!"

"Don't forget it. Have a good evening Tanya."

I turned to face Jasper. The look on his face was stern.

"What!?"

He wrapped his arms around my waste as laughter took over.


	12. AN

Sorry guys not trying to syke you out or anything but I just wanted to let all my loyal followers know I have not given up on this story as a matter of fact I have huge ideas for this story. I have just been extremely busy the last month and not to mention I am having a horrible case of writers block. I promise I will have chapter 12 up by Monday and hopefully I will have chapter 13 up as well. Thank you all for continuing to read and feel free to email me with any ideas where this story could go!!!!

Lots of love

HerAlice!!!!1


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Oh my goodness my fans are great. Sorry, sorry, sorry a thousand times that this took so long to get up. No excuses I just lost motivation. Review and keep me going. **

**Story=mine Characters=Steph Myers**

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV**

**I was hyperventilating. Never in my life had anything like that ever happened to me. It was like a fairy tale. I looked at the clock on the wall in the bathroom. Midnight, I wasn't a pumpkin and my dress was still beautiful.**

"**Bella, dear, is everything ok?" I hadn't heard Esme enter.**

"**Yes, it's better than ok actually."**

"**You look absolutely magical tonight." She helped fix a strand of hair that had escaped from the jeweled bobby pins.**

"**I feel magical." **

"**You deserve it. You are a very special person to my son, there for you are a special person to me."**

"**Thank you, Esme." She made everything so comfortable.**

"**We should head out. Edward will be looking for you in the crowd."**

**As we headed out to the dance floor, I noticed Tanya leaving the ballroom with Emmett's jacket around her. I would have to ask Alice about that later.**

**The night continued without a hitch. The band played until I was sure there wasn't a single song they hadn't covered. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and I danced and sang along until I thought I might pass out.**

"**Oh, you guys I am ready to go. I seriously don't think my legs will hold me up for much longer."**

**I felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around my waist.**

"**That's ok, I'll catch you."**

**I turned and settled on Edward's beautiful green eyes. I was feeling a little dizzy. I couldn't tell if it was his influence or the lack of sleep.**

"**We better head home, it's getting late." I really wasn't in a hurry to leave this fantasy but knew I couldn't hold out much longer.**

"**Jasper and I got a room here. You know we haven't officially celebrated our engagement yet." **

"**Oh ok well I will just call a cab."**

"**Nonsense. I will take you home. I mean after all you are my Valentine." His smile took my breathe away. I was hoping as time passed it would get easier to look at him.**

"**Ok, that works. Emmett do you need us to help with the clean up any?"**

"**Mom is staying to help." **

"**Alright then, we will see everyone later." We headed toward the valet to get Edward's car.**

**********************************************************************************************

**APOV**

**I was a little miffed that Emmett and Rosalie didn't get to meet, but as Emmett pointed out it was my fault. If I hadn't ripped Tanya's dress, Emmett would not have felt the need to lend a helping hand. Oh, well there would be plenty more opportunities. For right now I needed to focus on Jasper. He had been feeling left out over the last couple of weeks, what with me having to help with the banquet and trying to complete my school work and planning our wedding. So I had rented a hotel room for the night to help make up for lost time.**

"**You ready to go up to our room Mr. Hale?" I had some things planned that were going to blow his mind.**

"**I think the better question is are you ready, Miss Cullen?" Even after almost four years his accent still took my breathe away. He was always the perfect gentleman. He never once argued with me. When I would ask him why not he would say there was no point, I knew what was going to happen anyways, so if he was right he said I would eventually come around to seeing his side.**

**I took his hand and we headed up the staircase to where the elevators were located. Our hands fit perfectly together like the pieces to a puzzle. Before he came along I was an unmatched piece. In school I never really fit in. I mean, it wasn't like kids were down right mean to me but they didn't go out of their way to be friendly either. My brothers pretty much took up all the attention from everyone what with their constant battling. Even my parents had started to put me on the back burner. Edward and Emmett stayed at each other constantly. You know the whole "anything you can do, I can do better" motto. Yeah, they took that to the extreme. **

**But when Jasper came into my life it was like being whole again. The bond we had formed was indestructible. He as always been my night in shining armor.**

"**Would you like for me to run you some bath water?" **

"**Oh, yes, that would be nice! My feet are killing me. I should know better than to wear brand new shoes to a ball." I was sure I was going to have time to break these in but my schedule has ended up being more hectic than I had planned. I was so worn out from school, decorating, and planning everything. I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes, just to rest them for a few minutes.**

**********************************************************************************************

**JPOV**

**I had been looking forward to this night all week. It had been five weeks since Alice and I had spent any alone time together. She was so busy with school and planning the wedding. **

**I went into the bathroom and started the bathroom. I was going to let her relax in the hot water and give her a back massage, she needed the pampering she was always catering to everyone around her she sometimes forgets about herself.**

"**Alice, would you like some bubble bath?" I hadn't heard any noise coming from the room, I figured she was hating the fact that her feet were blistered.**

"**Alice?" There was no answer. As I entered the room I could hear a faint snoring sound. **

**There she was passed out, on the bed. She looked so peaceful. I helped her out of her dress and put one of my t-shirts on her. She must be really worn out because she didn't even stir when I did this. **

**I went to the bathroom and turned the water off. Looks like I'll have to wait until tomorrow for some togetherness.**

**********************************************************************************************

**EPOV**

**As I drove Bella home, I was debating on how to bring the subject of Jacob Black up. I mean we hadn't even been exclusive for twelve hours and here I was trying to tell her who to be friends with. But Jacob wasn't the right person for her to go befriending. He couldn't be trusted. **

"**Did you have a good time tonight?" That sounded like a good start.**

"**I think a good time would be a bit of an understatement. This was one of the most amazing nights I have ever had." She was absolutely gorgeous.**

"**One of the most amazing?! Not **_**the most amazing?"**_

"_**No, but close really, really close." She was teasing me. **_

"_**Ok, I'll bite what was the most amazing night?" Curiosity got me. I was just praying it didn't have anything to do with another guy.**_

"_**The night we kissed under the mistletoe." **_

"_**Really? That's at the top of my list too."**_

_**She laughed and my heart almost exploded out of my chest. I couldn't imagine what life would be like with out her. I didn't realize something was missing until she came along and now I was terrified she was going to leave.**_

"_**So did you meet anyone interesting tonight?" I still needed to put out a warning about Jacob Black.**_

"_**I met a lot of people tonight. I guess when the lead singer of a popular band writes a song about you, people want to be your friend." Perfect, I could bring up Jacob now.**_

"_**Yeah, you have to be careful who your friends with. People will use you to get whatever they want."**_

"_**Good thing I'm normally invisible to people." She laughed like she thought that was true.**_

"_**You weren't invisible to Jacob Black. He seemed to find you rather interesting."**_

"_**Who? Oh, you mean that kid who caught me before I walked out the door?" She thought for a second. I wonder what she was thinking.**_

"_**I guess so, he seemed overly confident to me. Asked me to dance, when I declined he said that was ok I would change my mind." She laughed an annoyed laugh.**_

"_**He asked you to dance? Boy, he has some nerve, doesn't he." I could ring his neck.**_

"_**Yes, he only asked me to dance. Why, Edward, are you jealous?" She was mocking me.**_

"_**No, I'm not jealous. Jacob could never compete with me." **_

"_**There is no competition, Edward. I'm not some prize to be won. I mean we are not even technically in an exclusive relationship."**_

"_**We aren't. I thought that was decided tonight. I mean you did agree to be my Valentine." Did I miss something?**_

"_**Yes, I did but tomorrow is not Valentine's Day, so then what? Where do we go from there?" I did miss something.**_

"_**Oh, ok. I see."**_

"_**You see?"**_

"_**Bella, would you like to go for dinner and a movie next Saturday?"**_

"_**Are you asking me on a date? I guess that would be nice." She was teasing.**_

"_**I'm asking you on a date, but as my girlfriend."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**I'm asking you to be my girlfriend. You said you wanted to be official. I'm asking you officially to be my official girlfriend." I leaned in close and whispered.**_

"_**I'm glad you are finding humor in this. Yes, I would like to be your official girlfriend, officially." She leaned towards me and I could smell her breathe. It smelled like sweet flowers.**_

"_**Well, now that we have taken care of the official business-**_

_**And then she kissed me.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Quick update on the status of this story. It is most definitely not abandoned!!!! I have this story played out in my head I just haven't had the time to get it down. I promise I will work on getting it finished just bare with me a little longer ok!!!


End file.
